Little Meilin
by ChiChi16
Summary: Major Revisions YYH Xover. Kagome's a cat demon, and after finding out that she was pregnant with Inuyasha's child, he pushed her down the well, nearly killing her and her baby. She meets the YuYu gang and falls in love once more. Kagome
1. In the begining

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything ok…never have, never will. Are you happy now?

**a/n:** _Here is me rewriting "Little Meilin." Please bear with me as I try to make it better._

_Please read Old and New before reading this one. It might make a bit more sense that way...lol_

_Where we last left off from "Old and New"_

"I'll call you after I get home," I smiled and waved at him.

Awwwww. I thought we were staying with Kagome!

-Not today, love...Maybe another time...-

We tried, Yoko.+

"See you later," Kurama called, walking down the shrine steps. I waved after him, laughing at Yoko's grumbling.

I entered the house and went upstairs to my room. Meilin slept on her little bed, not a care in the world.

I sat at the window, wondering what tomorrow's going to bring.

_I just hope he is in a good mood._

**Note:**

_iiiiii_ are thoughts of the person's POV.  
uuuuuu is Yoko talking to Kurama and Kagome.  
+llllll+ is Kurama talking to Yoko and Kagome.  
-aaaaa- is Kagome talking to Yoko and Kurama.  
(jfjfjfj) is Hiei talking to Yoko and Kurama.

**/lllll/** is change between point of views. **Note: Story is in Kagome's POV unless noted.**

* * *

It's been a real long time since I saw their faces. Since I saw any of them. My friends...or so I thought. Maybe they still are. I don't know. All I know is what Inuyasha did to me that day. He was the one who sent me back. Back to where I came from.

Truth is, I don't belong in the Modern Era. I really belong in the Feudal Era with them. I am a demon after all. Well, half anyway. I don't understand why he sent me back. Could it be that my father was...?

Enough of that. I turned and saw the sleeping girl in my bed. She looked so much like her father, right down to the adorable dog ears. To think that _he_ never knew, yet _he_ nearly killed her when he pushed me down the well all those years ago. I nearly lost her and it was all his fault! I still remember that day...

I'm sure you want to know my name, since I keep rambling on and on and on...I am Kagome Higurashi, a miko, a young half demon (cat demon really), and my daughter's name is Meilin. Yes, she is the daughter of Inuyasha. Yes, I was born in the Fuedal Era.Now I will stop rambling and tell you my story. How I became like this...

* * *

**Flashback**

I'm not sure of my past. I was pretty sure that I was born like this. My father was a cat demon, while my mother was a miko. I lived in the Feudal Era until the war began. The war between the dog demon tribe and the panther demon tribe. That was when my mother sent me to the well. She was able to go through there before. She sent me there so that I could be safe.

I was found by my adoptive mother. I was probably 4 or 5 at the time. She was pregnant with Souta. You would've loved seeing her father (my adoptive grandfather) when he first saw me. I still felt the burns from his wards. She cuddled me and said, "She's so adorable!"

And that's how it was for the last few years. Over the years, my demon side was sort of dormaint. Till my 15th birthday. The day that I fell through the well and back to the Feudal Era. The day that Mistress Centipede forced the Shikon No Tama from my body. The day that I met the Inu-demon at the tree. The day that I freed Inuyasha.

Of course, we continued our adventures from there. I'm sure he was pretty "peeved" when I broke the Jewel of Four Souls. I just sat there and laughed. We met Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and I got pretty attached to Kirara. One day, when we were in a battle with Naraku, that was when my demon side emerged. You should've seen the looks on their faces. Betrayal, shock, anger, distrust.

It was funny. Inuyasha never really knew, although he says he did. We began playing a dog and cat game every now and then. He would harm Shippo and I would chase him. Or I would "sit" him and he would chase me. That was how our relationship began. We would argue and then make up.

Now where was I? Oh, yes. Meilin. I was planning on telling him the day he pushed me in the well. He was "off" with Kikyo as usual. Why he even bothered with her was beyond me? I hated that.

I stood by the well, waiting for Inuyasha. I told him to meet me here so that I could speak to him about our baby.

_My baby..._

I placed my hand on my stomach. I was already showing.

_He must know now._

Inuyasha appeared in front of me. His aura seemed different but I just thought it was from rushing over here.

"What do you want, wench?" he asked.

"How could you not know about our pup?" I asked him. I looked at his eyes and noticed the sparkle that was usually there was gone.

"I did," he replied as he edged closer towards me. I slowly backed away, closer to the well.

"Then why?" I asked, tears coming to my eyes, "why didn't you say anything. It seems as ifyou are ignoring me. Everyone has noticed."

"Because why would I want you when I have Kikyo," he explianed as he slashed at my stomach. I screamed.

I protectively placed my hands there, only to find more blood seep through. He pushed me down the well.

I screamed as I fell, darkness claiming me.

The last thing that I heard in my mind was _Kagome!..._

...According to Souta, he found me outside the well house. I was crying and screaming in pain. He panicked and called mom. Soon, I was in an ambulance on the way to the hospital.

I almost lost my baby that day. And it was all his fault!

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Momma," I heard. I quickly shook my head and turned to my little girl. Her silver hair was tied back and she wore a pink dress.

"Yes, little one," I soothed. She smiled at me.

"Are we gonna see your friends today?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes, we will," I replied. I got her ready to go to the Feudal Era.

* * *

**/Feudal Era/**

"We are here!" I announced as I jumped out the well with a frightened girl in my arms. She was shaking.

"Look, Meilin," I soothed, "we're out of the well now. No need to be scared."

She look around at her surroundings. "Wow!" she exclaimed, "just like in your stories." She jumped out of my arms and ran.

"Come back, Meilin!" I cried. I ran after her towards Kaede's Village. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were there.

"Look!" Shippo cried, "a chibi Inuyasha." Sango and Miroku looked up at me and Meilin.

"Kagome!" Sango cried. She ran to me and gave me a hug. I missed her, my sister.

"Hey you guys," I said, "this is not Inuyasha. This is my daughter, Meilin."

"She looks like Inuyasha," Miroku said, "Could she be..?" I gave him a "look."

"Oh," was all he said.

Shippo launched himself at me. "Momma I missed you so much! You've been gone so long," he cried, "and Inuyasha was being mean and picking on me again."

"He did, did he?" I replied. Meilin growled at Shippo. She glared at the kitsune in my arms.

"She's not your momma," she growled, "she's mine."

Shippo stuck his tongue out at her. He jumped off me and ran, Meilin in tow.

"Be careful with her Shippo!" I cried out.

"Kirara," Sango called, "bring them back." Kirara changed to her other form and ran after the two children.

"What happened to you all these years, Kagome?" Miroku asked. I shook my head at him. I did not want to explain it now.

"Where's Inuyasha?" I asked. I gave him a glare.

"He's in the woods," he quickly answered, "he probably knows that you're here right now."

As if right on cue, Inuyasha ran in with Tetsuaiga drawn. "Where's the demon?" he growled.

"Sit!" I commanded. He fell to the ground with a **thwack**.

"Ka-kagome?" he asked. He crawled out of the hole in the ground.

"Who elses?" I hissed at him, "follow me Inuyasha." Meilin ran back with Shippo and Kirara.

"Beat you, fox!" she cried. She jumped into my arms. "I won, momma," she cried. She looked at Inuyasha.

"He looks like me, momma!" she exclaimed, "why?" I handed her to Sango. "Stay with Sango, little one. Meet me at the well in 10 minutes," I replied, "I have to talk to Inuyasha." She nodded.

* * *

**/By the tree/**

"Who the hell is she, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked me when I stopped. I glared at him.

"Sit!" I hissed.

**-thwack-**

"How dare you talk about her like that!" I asked, "you barely even know her, yet you think that you could talk about her the way you do." Inuyasha jumped out of the hole in the ground.

"What are you talking about, wench?" he growled, "I asked you once and I will ask one more time. Who is she?"

"Sit!" I growled. -**thwack-** "She is Meilin," I explained, "and don't you dare talk to me like that. You know my name. Learn it and use it. Unless you have the same stupidity that you did before. And isn't it obvious. Who else is she? She looks like you and is my daughter, so that would make her..."

"My pup?" he answered.

"Good boy!" I applauded, "nice of you to figure it out. Although, I'm surprised you did."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" he asked.

"Considering the fact that you pushed me down the stupid well before I got the words out, hmm...let me think, could that be why? Everyone else knew!" I hissed...I was angry.

"I poured my heart out to you and all you do is push me down the well!" I cried, "just when I could think that we could finally be happy and all, here you go and do something stupid. Did you know that I was pregnant with your "pup" when you were with Kikyo in the woods? Did you know I was pregnant with her when you pushed me down the well? Did you know that both of us nearly died because of you?"

"I'm sorry...Kagome...I didn't know," he said. I glared at him.

"I brought her so that she could see you," I answered, "so she could meet her so-called "father." Although I don't know why. Why she would give you a chance?"

"Kagome," Inuyasha tried again.

"Go back to your bitch!" I hissed at him.

Inuyasha hit me. His claws scratched teh side of my face. Blood seeped through the wound.

"Don't you ever talk about her that way again!" he glared at me.

I was in shock. _He actually hit me!_

I hissed at him and walked away.

"Momma!" I heard. Meilin ran to me. "Why are you yelling?" she asked.

She saw the blood on my face.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," I said softly.

I picked her up. I jumped down the well. Not caring about the tears that were streaming down my face.

* * *

**A/N**: How do you like it?I actually think this one's pretty good. I don't know whether to keep Kagome and Inuyasha together or maybe introduce someone else into the picture...Someone who helped her through her "tough" times. Please let me know. Read and Review.

* * *

Return to Top 


	2. Saying bye to Hojo

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything ok…never have, never will. Are you happy now? starts to sob It's not fair!

**Where we last left off:**

I was in shock. _He actually hit me!_

I hissed at him and walked away.

"Momma!" I heard. Meilin ran to me. "Why are you yelling?" she asked.

She saw the blood on my face.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," I said softly.

I picked her up. I jumped down the well. Not caring about the tears that were streaming down my face.

_On_ _to the next chapter!_

* * *

"Momma," Meilin said when I jumped out of the well, "why are you crying? Is something wrong? Did daddy hurt you? I'm gonna beat him up if he did..." 

I smiled at my little girl, who was glaring at the well. "Just like her father," I thought. "I'll be ok," I sighed as I put her down, "go and tell your grandma that we're back. She probably has all her ramen and cookies done."

"Oh, boy!" she cried as she ran out of the well house, "ramen!"

Of course my little girl had to have a love for ramen just like her father. It pains me everyday to see her act just like the man who broke my heart. I followed her to the house.

"Mom!" I called, "I'm here now." Just then, a red blur ran by.

"Give me back my cookies, Meilin!" Souta cried as he ran after her. All you could hear was giggling and the sound of footsteps running up the stairs.

"Kagome, are you ok?" my mom said, seeing the blood on my face, "how are you feeling?" I told her what happened while she cleaned my face.

"Inuyasha didn't know, he said," I explained, "all he could keep on saying was 'I'm sorry.' It was like he couldn't even tell that I was pregnant, and he didn't bother to come and see if I was ok after he pushed me down the well."

I winced as she put antiseptic on my cut. "I hate him, mom!" I growled, "for what he did to me. And for not even coming to see me or Meilin. He even hit me for calling Kikyo a bitch."

"You can't say that, Kagome," she responded, "you can't blame him for that. Maybe he was told to send you back or maybe someone made him."

"You mean like he was under someone's control?" I asked. She didn't answer. She left me to my own thoughts.

"Who would make him do that?" I wondered. Thirty minutes passed. I still hadn't thought of an answer.

"Who could do that?" I thought, "Naraku...maybe. Kikyo...she does want her soul back...I don't know!"

The phone started ringing..."Kagome!"my mom called, "it's Hojo!"

I groaned..."Why didn't you tell him I was not here?"I growled at her. She handed me the phone.

Hojo...someone I would _love_ to forget...He was an annoying little pest...still is. My friends always tried to pair me up with him. I tried to go out with him but always ran back to Inuyasha. Even after the incident, I tried to go out with Hojo. He's just too annoying, and I couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha. Meilin hates the boy. She growls at him all the time.

"Hello?" I answered. _Die, Hojo!_

"Hi, Kagome!" Hojo replied in a cheery voice, "how are you?"

"Fine," I said quickly, "what do you want?" I was getting irritated quickly.

"Would you like to go to the movies tomorrow?" he asked, "it seems that you're feeling better."

"Why doesn't he get the hint?" I growled.

"What was that, Kagome?" he asked.

"No, Hojo...Not now, not tomorrow, not next week, not ever! Why don't you LISTEN for once in your pathetic life?" I shouted, "leave me alone, Hojo! I don't like you that way. I will never go out with you! I have a daughter who requires my attention, and she doesn't even like you. I like _someone else_. Got that? Ok, good. Now leave me alone."

"But...K-Kagome," he stuttered.

"Goodbye, Hojo!" I said as I slammed the phone down. I ran upstairs to my room.

"Hi, mommy!" Meilin was jumping on the bed. I picked her up and placed her on the floor.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked, "and how's your boo-boo?"

"Fine, sweetie. That was Hojo," I answered, "and I yelled at him."

"Yea!" she cried, "I never like that "Hobo" guy anyway." She ran off to find Souta.

"Just like her father," I whispered as tears streamed down my face.

_Why does everything go wrong?_

* * *

**A/N:** I'm getting there, people...don't start throwing things yet. I still need votes on whether to pair her up with Inuyasha or with someone else. Please R/R... 

_Chi_

* * *


	3. The Spirit Detectives

**Disclaimer**: Is there a reason for me to put a disclaimer on _every_ chapter? I've decided to let this one be my only disclaimer and it continues for the other chapters. 

I don't own anything. Ok? Is everyone happy now? Oh...except for Meilin...

**Where we last left off**:

"Who was on the phone?" she asked, "and how's your boo-boo?"

"Fine, sweetie. That was Hojo," I answered, "and I yelled at him."

"Yea!" she cried, "I never like that "Hobo" guy anyway." She ran off to find Souta.

"Just like her father," I whispered as tears streamed down my face.

_Why does everything go wrong?_

_Now...on with the story...Don't forget to read and review...thx._

* * *

"Dinnertime!" I called. As soon as I said that, Meilin was at the table.

"Yay!" she cried. She ate her ramen really fast. I sat there, with my bowl, just stirring the food.

"Momma?" Meilin called. I looked up at my angel.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Souta asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly as I shook my head. I left the dinner table soon after...

I grabbed the cordless phone and sat on my bed. I quickly dialed a number.

"Hello?" a voice answered minutes later, Kurama.

"Hey," I replied.

"Kagome," he greeted, "how did it go?"...

_Kurama_. I met him a while ago, after my first day of school with Kayko. I had met her when I was transferred to her school. She goes out with Yusuke Urameshi, my cousin, and ex-spirit dectective. He was part of an unusual team. It seems so weird that thier boss was atoddler;the first time I met him, I laughed,the first time I laughed in a while. It consisted of him, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. Hiei and Kurama are demons; Hiei, a forbidden one, and Kurama, who has a spirit of a Kitsune inside him.

Kurama, my mate, has been with me since I told Keiko about my baby. He is like the father Meilin _never_ had. She loves him to death, and I know that he loves her. Keiko and Yusuke had threatened to beat up Inuyasha for me. I laughed, even though I appreaciated what they had said.

Yusuke and Kuwabara have a bit of a temper, and they make me laugh. Hiei is always quiet; he reminds me so muchof an arrogant hanyou. He also has a sister, Yukina, an ice demon. Kuwabara is the only one who hasn't figured out that she and Hiei are related; even my daughter knows.

Kurama goes by the name Suichi Minamoto. The kitsune that shares his body is Yoko Kurama, a notorious thief. The first time he showed me his demon side, I thought he was Inuyasha. Of course, I had to touch his ears.

...I explained what happened to him.

"He just doesn't understand," I finished, "there seems to be something wrong."

"That is so weird," Kurama said, "Maybe Koenma would know."

"Maybe," I sighed.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked.

"I just wanted Meilin to know her father," I explained, "now I'm not so sure if I should have taken her to the fuedal era to begin with."

I heard a click and Meilin was on the phone.

"Papa Kurama!" she exclaimed, "Mommy got hurt today! Someone hit her!"

"Get off the phone, Meilin!" I hissed.

"K," she chirped.

"You got hurt?" Kurama asked.

"It was nothing," I explained quickly, "just a scratch. Inuyasha didn't mean to.."

"That stupid bastard hit you," he cut in, "he will pay for hurting you."

No one hurts you and gets away with it Yoko said through our link.

"I understand that. Calm down, love," I replied, "I'm heading back there tomorrow. I have to introduce her to her dear uncle Sesshomaru."

He laughed. Of course he knew about Sesshomaru.

"Would you like to come, Kurama?" I asked, "I need you now more than ever. Please."

"You definitely will not be going without me," he replied, "I'll make sure that inu never hits you again."

"Thanks, Kurama," I replied. We said goodbye and hung up.

"Momma!" I heard. I turned and Meilin jumped into my arms.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked.

"Souta keeps picking on me," she said loud enough for Souta to hear.

"Am not!" I heard down the hall.

"Is he really?" I asked. I whispered in her ear how to get him back. She ran off.

"3...2...1..." I counted in my head.

"Kagome!" I heard. I laughed.

* * *

Sorry that chapter was a little short. I'm leaving tomorrow for the weekend but I promise to write more soon.

Chi


	4. Back to the Fuedal Era

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything! Happy? 

Finally, I decided to update. crowd cheers I will try to update more and more now, especially since I do not do anything between classes.

**Where we last left off:**

"Thanks, Kurama," I replied. We said goodbye and hung up.

"Momma!" I heard. I turned and Meilin jumped into my arms.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked.

"Souta keeps picking on me," she said loud enough for Souta to hear.

"Am not!" I heard down the hall.

"Is he really?" I asked. I whispered in her ear how to get him back. She ran off.

"3...2...1..." I counted in my head.

"Kagome!" I heard. I laughed.

**On with the story! Read and Review!**

**Note:**

_iiiiii_ are thoughts.  
uuuuuu is Yoko talking to Kurama and Kagome  
+llllll+ is Kurama talking to Yoko and Kagome  
-aaaaa- is Kagome talking to Yoko and Kurama.

* * *

"Are we ready to go, sweetie?" I asked Meilin. She turned to me and smiled.

"Uh huh," she replied. The doorbell rang. She got up and ran.

I followed her to the door just to see her jump into Kurama's arms.

"Papa Kurama!" she squealed as he hugged her and tickled her, "I missed you!"

_Papa Kurama_. We decided that Meilin would call Kurama that since he's always around. She considers him her father figure since him and I mated a while back.

Yes, mated. I had cried so much back when I was pregnantand depressed, and he was there tocomfort me. I slowly began to accept the fact that me and Inuyasha were over, so I accepted Kurama's comfort. Slowly, we progressed from a friendship to what we have today. I even accepted Yoko's crazy antics, even though he can be a little annoying at times. I'm not sure what the future would bring, but right now, I am happy.

"And how has my favorite girl been?" he asked, giving her a lollipop. She mumbled "fine" and ran off with the tasty treat.

"That's all I need, Kurama," I laughed, "for her to be hyper." He gave me a kiss on my cheek. He ran his fingers along the scratches on my face.

"He will pay for hurting my delicate flower," he said. I frowned.

"No hurting him," I said. He smiled and kissed me.

sure.

"Momma!" Meilin called, "Let's go!" She ran and picked up my yellow pack, filled to the top as usual.

"That's too heavy for you, sweetie," I took the bag from her. She led the way to the well, in which we all jumped in.

* * *

"Hooray!" Meilin cried, jumping out and sniffing the air. She took off towards the village.

"Meilin!" I called once Kurama and I jumped out of the well.

"Don't worry," Kurama calmed me down, "She will be fine." I nodded, still unsure. I've always been overprotective of her. All mothers are.

We made it to the village, and found Shippo and Meilin playing tag. Sango sat by the fire, stirring some soup. Miroku stood by her as well, glancing every now and then for the perfect opportunity to let his hands wander. Inuyasha, of course, was nowhere to be found.

_Probably off with that corpse_.

Talking to ourself, are we, a voice answered. Yoko.

-If I was talking to myself, you probably would've heard me mumble- I growled, slightly annoyed.

And here I thought we were getting along so well, kitten, he responded.

Yoko and Kurama are the only ones who call me kitten. Anyone else, and I would be ticked off. Yusuke and Kuwabara made fun of me for that pet name. Let's just say, they don't do that anymore...

-Just venting out my anger, love- I replied -nothing more, nothing less.-

Sorry, but are we done chatting+ Kurama interrupted +we made it to the village+

We'll chat later, kitten Yoko said.

I nodded as we made it to the group. Everyone looked up at me and Kurama.

"Hey, Kagome," Sango called. She turned and smacked Miroku. "Stupid monk," she grumbled and went back to her cooking.

Miroku was on the ground, unconcious. Kurama looked concerned.

-He'll be fine- I explained -he's just like Yoko-

Hey! Yoko pouted. I laughed and sat next to Sango.

"This is Sango, Kurama," I introduced, "Sango is a demon slayer. Sango, this is Kurama, my mate from my time. He has a fox spirit inside him by the name of Yoko Kurama."

Sango's eyes widened. "Yoko Kurama?" she asked, "the notorious fox thief?" I nodded.

Shippo ran to me and hugged me. Meilin jumped into Kurama's arms.

"Momma!" Shippo cried, "I missed you." He noticed Kurama.

"You're a kitsune, like me?" he asked. Kurama nodded. Shippo jumped onto Kurama's shoulder, bombarding him with questions.

Momma+ I heard in my head.

-I adopted him since his parents are dead- I answered -I love him as much as I love Meilin. Be warned, he is just as hyper as Meilin, maybe more. Will you adopt him as well?-

Now you tell me+ he laughed.

Kaede came out, and I introduced Kurama to her. Miroku woke up. I handed out my gifts when Inuyasha came, Kikyo latched onto his arm like a leach.

"Look who's decided to grace us with his prescence," I commented.

Is he the one, kitten? The one that decided he had enough balls to hit you? Yoko asked and that's the dead priestess? I nodded. Yoko growled, and so did Kurama.

"Who the heck are you?" Inuyasha growled, withdrawing Tetsuaiga.

"Sit!" I commanded. Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"Daddy!" Meilin cried, running to Inuyasha. She stopped when she saw Kikyo.

"Shippo," I commanded. He nodded and ran off, teasing Meilin. She growled and ran after him.

"Who's he, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked when he got up.

"Not that it's any of your business, my mate's name is Kurama," I replied.

Kikyo glared at me. "I want my soul back," she hissed.

"I believe that _my _soul likes it right here," I shot back.

"Why do I smell him all over you, Kagome?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"And why do I smell that corpse all over you, Inuyasha?" I taunted.

"You are my mate!" He growled.

"You lost that privilege years ago," I replied.

"But I marked you," he countered.

"And?" I asked, "I marked you but that didn't seem to stop you from sleeping with _that_! I removed your marked after you tried to kill me! I can do what I want, Inuyasha. It is no concern of yours."

Let me at him Yoko urged.

She seems to be doing just fine, Yoko+ Kurama replied.

Inuyasha glared at me.

"Go back to your bitch!!" I hissed at him, wanting to beat the shit out of him.

He raised his hand and hit me. Kurama growled at him and advanced forward.

-stay!-

No!

-Stay back!- I used my miko energy through the connection to calm him.

I turned and kicked Inuyasha to the floor.

"Never touch me ever again!" I growled at him, "otherwise I will not stop my mate from killing you."

Inuyasha growled. I walked up to Kurama and kissed him. He held me as he kissed me back, just as passionately.

I turned and glared at him. Just then, an arrow shot pass me.

"You stupid, stupid girl," Kikyo glared, holding her bow, "You just couldn't die. And you had to go and have that stupid brat. I should've made sure you died when I had Inuyasha push you down the well."

"So it was you," I growled. Kurama held my arm, otherwise Kikyo would've been dead now.

"Who else?" she sneered, "Inuyasha was too chicken to hurt you. You was pregnant with his kid. A good-for-nothing brat. I wanted my soul back, so I manipulated Inuyasha into thinking that it was best for you to die so I can get my soul back."

"Well, guess what," I countered, "this is my soul, not yours. You're nothing but a corspe now. You're not even worth my time. I could've killed you all this time, but I decided to humor you, to let you think that you were in control. And my daughter is more of a human than you ever will be."

"You know what, Kikyo," I continued, "You two deserve each other. Inuyasha, sorry but you were never meant for me. You were stupid into thinking that you could kill me and a fool to be manipulated by Kikyo."

I turned and walked off, to find my daughter. Kurama followed me.

"This is not over," Kikyo shouted.

* * *

And how do you like them apples? I decided to pair off Kagome and Kurama. I'm not sure whether to kill off Kikyo or let her be brought back to life. Should I make Inuyasha suffer? And what of Kagome's father? Just who is he and what has he done to Inuyasha and company? Review with your answers and maybe I'll write some more. But that's only if you review.

Chi


	5. Naraku's back?

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me...maybe...at least, not yet. 

I decided since my reviewers have been so good, I decided to put up two chapters. Also, I hate this stupid thing where I try to put in symbols and it is all perfect until I submit it. Then there are spelling mistakes and all that stuff...And I'm just too lazy to fix it. At least it's there...

...sorry...

**Where we last left off**:

"Well, guess what," I countered, "this is my soul, not yours. You're nothing but a corspe now. You're not even worth my time. I could've killed you all this time, but I decided to humor you, to let you think that you were in control. And my daughter is more of a human than you ever will be."

"You know what, Kikyo," I continued, "You two deserve each other. Inuyasha, sorry but you were never meant for me. You were stupid into thinking that you could kill me and a fool to be manipulated by Kikyo."

I turned and walked off, to find my daughter. Kurama followed me.

"This is not over," Kikyo shouted.

and now...on with the story.

**Note:**

_iiiiii_ are thoughts.  
uuuuuu is Yoko talking to Kurama and Kagome  
+llllll+ is Kurama talking to Yoko and Kagome  
-aaaaa- is Kagome talking to Yoko and Kurama.

* * *

You did real good, kitten Yoko praised as we went to find Meilin.

Kurama used one of his flowers to make a paste to put on my bruise.

-That doesn't help me now.- I hissed in pain.

Who's that with Meilin+ Kurama asked.

I glanced and saw Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother, with his toad servant, Jaken, and his young human friend, Rin.

"Who is this girl?" he asked.

"My daughter," I replied, "I'm sure you know by now that she is your niece."

"You mated with Inuyasha?" he asked.

"Long time ago," I explained, "it was a mistake and will never happen again. My daughter is my pride and joy, although I'm not speaking with your brother."

"And what did my brother do to you now?" he asked, no expression on his face. I didn't answer.

"Meilin," I said, "this is your uncle Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin." She looked up at Sesshomaru.

"He's so big, mommy," she said in awe, "he's nothing like daddy and that dead lady."

"Since my brother obviously has done something stupid, yet again," Sesshomaru stated, "I wish to extend the family's protection to you, your daughter, and the kitsune."

I nodded, grateful that at least one of the dog demons was smart. "Thank you, Sesshomaru, big brother of mine," I bowed. He nodded and with one last glance at Kurama left, Rin and Jaken on Ah-Uhn. **note**: is that how u spell it?

"Not very talkative, is he?" Kurama asked, trying to lighten my mood.

"Never was. Let's go back home," I sighed. We said our goodbyes to everyone, then we headed back to the well.

_What a day._

What's wrong+ Kurama asked.

-Nothing- I replied.

Liar Yoko responded We know you well enough by now, kitten, to know when something is wrong. Tell us.

-How about...- I started...I picked up Meilin.

"Not!" smiling as I ran to the well.

Meilin screamed in joy as I raced to the well, Kurama following behind me. He tackled me and Meilin once we made it to the well. We toppled over and rolled on the ground, laughing.

I stood up and stared at the tree. The tree where my adventure began...where I met Inuyasha.

"You sure that you are alright?" Kurama asked, concern in his voice. Meilin looked up at me with worry.

"I'll be fine," I replied. I picked up Meilin and we jumped down the well.

* * *

After dropping Meilin off at home, we met up with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. Yusuke is engaged to Kayko.

Kazuma Kuwabara is trying to get together with Hiei's sister, Yukina. Yukina decided to give him a chance.

Hiei, on the other hand, is not totally ok with Yukina and Kuwabara. I told him to tell her that he is her brother but he still hasn't done so.

"The toddler wishes to see us," Yusuke grumbled. Botan was there, so she opened a portal for us.

"What do you want this time? We don't work for you anymore, remember?" Yusuke glared at Koenma. Obviously, he was missing a date with Keiko.

"Sit down," Koenma ordered. We all sat down and looked at the screen.

"Here is Naraku," Koenma explained as Naraku's picture came on the screen.

"But I thought he was dead," I said, not believing this.

"Turns out he survived somehow," Koenma explained, "he is a lot stronger than before, with a new source of power. He seems bent on revenge from you, Kagome."

"Why is that, Koenma?" Kurama inquired.

"Because I killed him, all those years ago," I answered.

"He is located in the city as we speak," Koenma stated, "he seems to be heading to your place, Kagome."

I gasped...He couldn't...He wouldn't...

"Meilin!" I cried, running out of the room. I found Botan.

"Open a portal to my house," I commanded.

"Why are you leaving so fast?" she asked.

"Open a portal, please," I repeated, "my daughter is in danger. Your stupid boss decided to call me at a time like this! Now hurry up and do it!"

Quickly, she opened a portal, and I jumped in.

* * *

I ran up the stairs to my house. I quickly scanned the area for my family.

"Mom?" I called, "Grandpa? Souta? Meilin?"

I ran inside the house and screamed.

There was blood everywhere. I found my mother, with her head cut off, and body chopped into pieces. My grandfather was beside her, a gaping hole in his stomach, blood everywhere.

I ran upstairs and found my brother, pinned against the wall, as lifeless as the other two. On the wall was a message:

_"My dear Miko,  
I'm sure by now you have found my presents all over the place. I still have your daughter. I can kill her just as  
easily as I killed your family. Return to me what is mine, and I will return her to you. If not...let's just say that  
she will not like the consequences. You will find me in Makai. Look long and hard...Or Else!"_

I fell to the floor...sobbing uncontrollably...

"How...how could he do this?" I sobbed.

It was all my fault. I should've been there, to protect them, not on one of Koenma's escapades. I should've made sure that Naraku was dead. I failed them. I failed everyone.

I took my brother down from the wall. I held his lifeless body in my arms and cried.

"Souta!" I sobbed, "Mom! Grandpa!"

Kurama entered the room. He wrapped his arms around me and held me as I cried.

"Kagome," he whispered. Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara entered the room.

"He killed them...all of them..." I whispered.

"What about Meilin?" he asked. I pointed to the wall, where the note was written, in Souta's blood.

"He killed them..." I repeated.

"We can still save Meilin," Kurama said.

I shook my head. I couldn't let them get hurt.

"Go get Inuyasha, Kurama," I said, "please." He nodded and left quickly.

I got up and walked to the window.

"Where are you going?" Yusuke asked.

"Where else?" I snapped, "to get my daughter back!" I jumped on the ledge.

"Not without us, you're not," Hiei answered.

"Too bad," I shot back, "because I didn't invite you." I used my powers to transport me to Makai.

* * *

_And that's that chapter...What's gonna happen?Here's a little preview._

"You will pay, Naraku!" I cried, "You will pay!"

"Do you think that I would let my daughter do that to me?" he roared.

I froze..._what is he talking about?_

"No...it can't be..." I whispered...

_More soon...Chi_

* * *


	6. Makai

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me...maybe...at least, not yet. 

**A/N:** Here's another chapter since I have so many wonderful reviewer out there. It's gonna be a little short, since I have class in like 23 minutes...lol...I'll try to add another one later today or maybe tomorrow.

**Note:** This chapter is gonna have some flashbacks, like when Kagome and Kurama got together...and I mean _mated_. Also, how Kagome got conned into joining the Spirit Detectives.

**_Where we last left off_:**

"Go get Inuyasha, Kurama," I said, "please." He nodded and left quickly.

I got up and walked to the window.

"Where are you going?" Yusuke asked.

"Where else?" I snapped, "to get my daughter back!" I jumped on the ledge.

"Not without us, you're not," Hiei answered.

"Too bad," I shot back, "because I didn't invite you." I used my powers to transport me to Makai.

**_Now on with the show.._**

* * *

I landed in a field in Makai. It was deserted, more like a barren wasteland. I sniffed the air, trying to pick up any sign of Naraku or Meilin. Of coure, he had to mask both of their scents.

"Bastard," I thought. I felt a vibration in my pocket. I reached in and pulled out my communicator. The one I should have destroyed ages ago.

"Kagome," Koenma's picture was on the screen.

"I don't have time to talk to the likes of you today, Koenma," I growled.

"Look," he said quickly, "you should wait for the others."

"No," I hissed at him, "I have waited long enough. It was because of your stupid missions that I wasn't home to protect my family. I'm sick and tired of it. I am doing what I want now, and I want my daughter."

"You can't do this alone," he pleaded.

"I can and I will," I countered, "I will get my daughter back, and I will kill Naraku. No one is going to stop me, so don't even try. I'll purify anyone who comes near me."

* * *

Flashback:

"Kagome," Kurama pleaded, "come with me."

"Why?" I asked.

"Koenma wishes to see you," he asked. Finally, I gave in. We went to this so-called Spirit World...

...I sat down in a chair.

"Welcome, Guardian of the Shikon Jewel," a voice greeted.

I turned around, and started laughing like crazy.

* * *

**_Sorry to leave you hanging...I have to go to class now. More tomorrow. I promise._**

**_Chi_**


	7. My past, My present

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me...maybe...at least, not yet. 

**A/N:** _The part is a flashback and will continue to be a flashback unless otherwise noted. For those who wish to know, I don't know how I was inspired. Maybe it's because the anime creators make these guys so perfect that you can't help but wonder what life would be like with that person. It could also be because I'm obsessed...nah..._

**_Where we last left off_:**

"Koenma wishes to see you," he asked. Finally, I gave in. We went to this so-called Spirit World...

...I sat down in a chair.

"Welcome, Guardian of the Shikon Jewel," a voice greeted.

I turned around, and started laughing like crazy.

**_Now on with the show.._**

**Note:**

_iiiiii_ are thoughts.  
uuuuuu is Yoko talking to Kurama and Kagome  
+llllll+ is Kurama talking to Yoko and Kagome  
-aaaaa- is Kagome talking to Yoko and Kurama.

* * *

"Kagome?" Kurama asked, wondering why I was still laughing.

Koenma was just a toddler. He had a pacifier and "JR" on his forehead. To me, he didn't look like he was the ruler of Spirit World.

"Sorry," I smiled, "it's so adorable!"

"Anyways," Koenma replied, sitting down at his desk, "I've notice that you have been traveling back and forth between this time and the Fuedal Era. Can you explain your story to me? According to my records, you were born in that time period."

"Yes," I nodded, "I was adopted by my mother after I was found in the well house at the shrine when I was five. She found a note explaining that I needed to be in the care of someone that could be trusted. My mother kept me at the shrine, until my demon powers and characteristics disappeared and remained dormant until my 15th birthday..." (insert Kagome's story)

"After I became I demon," I continued, "I had a relationship with Inuyasha until a few months before my daughter was born. And now I am Kurama's mate. That's how I came to be here today."

"Where is the Shikon Jewel?" Koenma asked.

"Where it belongs," I answered. Like I was going to tell Koenma all my secrets..._Yeah, right_.

"But..." he continued.

"No," I said sternly, "the jewel is in my possession and that's where it will remain. I was deemed worthy of possessing it, and I will continue to possess it. No one is taking that away from me."

"I want you to join the team and become a Spirit Detective," Koenma said, "You have amazing powers, being a priestes and all. You are a valuable asset to the team."

"I will join on one condition," I countered, "I will help in these so-called missions, but I will not be used. I wish to be available to protect my family and my daughter."

End Flashback

* * *

"Stupid Koenma," I said as I broke the communicator.

He didn't even keep his promise. I was used day by day, doing these long missions away from home. Because of him, I was not able to be home to protect my family from Naraku. It was his fault that my mother, father, and brother were killed. It was his fault that Meilin was captured.

I ran through the woods and came to a clearing. At the top of the hill, I saw a castle. I ran to the castle, hoping I could get some assitance from its inhabitants.

"Who goes there?" a voice called once I knocked on the door.

"I wish to speak to whoever owns this castle," I announced.

"Who are you?" the voice asked again.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, Sesshomaru's sister and miko!" I called back. The door opened, revealing Jaken, Sesshomaru's servant.

"Jaken," I said, "it's good to see you again. Is Sesshomaru here?"

He nodded and led the way to Sesshomaru's den.

"Who is it?" a voice growled. Sesshomaru.

"Mi'lord," Jaken answered, "I have a Lady Kagome here to see you."

I opened the door, finding Sesshomaru seated in a chair. He looked exactly the same. Of course, he wasn't wearing his armor and stuff anymore.

"Go find them Jaken," Sesshomaru commanded.

"Yes, mi'lord," Jaken replied, hurrying away.

"I haven't seen you in ages, Sesshomaru," I said.

"Of course it has been ages," he replied, his face showing no emotion, "what brings you here?"

"I need some help," I explained, "Naraku is alive. He took my daughter after he killed my parents. He wants the jewel and will kill her if I don't comply to his wishes." There was a knock on the door.

"Bring them in," Sesshomaru called.

First came in Rin. She looked a lot older, about my height. Her black hair grew down to her waist. She had dog ears on top of her head, meaning that she was turned into a half demon. She still had her childish face and a look of innocence in her eyes.

Next came in Shippo. At first, I didn't recognize him. He grew a lot taller, taller than me, actually. He still had his short red hair and his fox tail. He looked more cuter than when I first saw him.

Lastly, came Inuyasha. He didn't change at all, except to grow even more beautiful. That's what I called Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, beautiful. I also called Yoko the same.

_Yoko, Kurama. Please don't be mad at me for leaving._

"You guys!" I squealed, hugging each in turn.

"Inuyasha," I smiled at him, "Naraku is alive. It seems we were a bit careless in making sure that he was dead. He took Meilin, Inu. I need your help to get her back."

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he replied, eyes full of sadness and his ears flattened atop his head.

"Why?" I asked, shocked.

"For everything," he explained, "I shouldn't have let Kikyo brainwash me like that. I am sorry for hurting you and our daughter."

"And Kikyo?" I inquired. _She better not be alive_.

"She's dead, Momma," Shippo explained, "She got killed by some demons a few years back."

"Sorry, Inu," I whispered as I hugged him again.

"It was over when she first died," he replied.

I turned and faced Sesshomaru.

"Here's what I need from you..." I started...

* * *

Flashback:

Kurama came in and found me in the room, crying like crazy.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked. He sat beside me on the bed.

"Everything!" I sobbed, "I'm pregnant, Inuyasha hates me, he tried to kill me, what am I going to do?"

"You do know that I am here for you, Kagome?" he asked me.

"Really?" I whispered.

"Yes," he replied, "Yoko and I are here. Whatever this creep did to you, I hope he gets what he deserves. No one deserves to be put through this pain, not even you. I will be here for you; for you and your child."

I looked up at him. _He really does care for me._

We both do, kitten a voice purred. Yoko.

_Kitten. I like the sound of that_.

Kurama held me and kisses me. He wiped the tears from my eyes. I rested my head on his shoulder. We just sat there, wondering what the world would bring.

End Flashback

* * *

**A/N**_There you have it. Another beautifully well written chapter if I do say so myself.Kurama and Kagome mate, but I won't bewriting the details. I'm sure you can imagine it. Next chapter iscoming real soon, tomorrow I hope. Until then, read and review please. _

_Thx. Chi_

"Stupid Koenma," I said as I broke the communicator.

* * *


	8. Spirit Detectives in Makai

**A/N:** _I decided to write another chapter today. This one will be short, though, since I have errands to run in a few minutes or so. I will be adding another chapter tomorrow._

**_Where we last left off_:**

"Sorry, Inu," I whispered as I hugged him again.

I turned and faced Sesshomaru.

"Here's what I need from you..." I started...

* * *

Flashback:

Kurama came in and found me in the room, crying like crazy.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked. He sat beside me on the bed.

"Everything!" I sobbed, "I'm pregnant, Inuyasha hates me, he tried to kill me, what am I going to do?"

"You do know that I am here for you, Kagome?" he asked me.

"Really?" I whispered.

"Yes," he replied, "Yoko and I are here. Whatever this creep did to you, I hope he gets what he deserves. No one deserves to be put through this pain, not even you. I will be here for you; for you and your child."

I looked up at him. _He really does care for me._

We both do, kitten a voice purred. Yoko.

_Kitten. I like the sound of that_.

Kurama held me and kisses me. He wiped the tears from my eyes. I rested my head on his shoulder. We just sat there, wondering what the world would bring.

End Flashback

**_Now on with the show.._**

**Note:**

_iiiiii_ are thoughts.  
uuuuuu is Yoko talking to Kurama and Kagome  
+llllll+ is Kurama talking to Yoko and Kagome  
-aaaaa- is Kagome talking to Yoko and Kurama.

**/lllll/** is change between point of views.

* * *

**/Author's POV/**

(In Kagome's house)

"How could we just let her go? I should not have let her. She's my cousin for crying out loud!" Yusuke screamed in frustration, "Kurama's going to be mad."

"Like any of us were even foolish enough to stop her," Hiei explained, "She can purify us on the spot, and kill Kuwabara."

"He's coming, you guys," Kuwabara noticed.

Kurama entered the room. Everyone was quiet.

**/Kurama's POV/**

We did not find Inuyasha. Shippo told me that he ran off, with the girl made of dirt and reeked of death.

How disgusting Yoko commented as we entered Kagome's house. I wanted to kill the bastard.

You're telling me+ I agreed +Kagome wouldn't have let you.+

We made it to Kagome's room. Everyone was quiet, almost as if they are hiding something.

"What's going on?" I asked, quickly scanning the room.

Where's my kitten? Yoko wondered.

"Where is Kagome?" I asked.

"What's the best way to say this?" Yusuke mumbled, "she..."

"She ran off to Makai," Kuwabara interrupted, "She threatened to kill us if we tried to stop her. She said she was going to do this herself."

"What?" I exclaimed.

Yoko+ I called to my counterpart +see if you can find Kagome.+

A few minutes pass...

You there+ I ask.

I am having trouble locating her Yoko growled.

-That's because I do not wish to be found- we heard.

Kitten? Yoko called.

Kagome+ I asked +Where are you+

-I am safe with my brother and Shippo- she replied -I want you to stay there. Do not come looking for me. Naraku is my problem and I will take care of it. My friends and brother will help me defeat Naraku.-

But we should be there Yoko whined.

Yes, we should, Kagome+ I agreed quickly +We are supposed to protect you.+

-You have done your share of protecting me in the past, love- she said -I will be safe. I will find Meilin and bring her home. I am masking our scents so you cannot find us.-

She disconnected the contact.

"Hey, Kurama?" I heard.

I glanced up to see Yusuke waving his arm in my face.

"You spaced out," he explained.

"I'm going to find her," I said. Hiei stood up.

"We may as well come along, too," Yusuke said, cracking his knuckes, "I haven't had a good fight in a while."

My communicator beeped. Koenma's face appeared on the screen.

"What do you want, toddler?" Yusuke grumbled.

"You must find Kagome and make sure the jewel does not get tainted again," he ordered.

"Do you have any idea where she is at, Koenma?" I asked, hopeful.

"Last time I talked to her, she was near a barren wasteland, near Sesshomaru's castle," he explained, "you must stop her. She is totally disregarding orders, and needs to be calmed down before something bad happens."

"She just got her kid taken away and you're worried about what daddy thinks? She doesn't work for you, remember?" Yusuke cried.

"Moron," Hiei muttered.

"Just do as I said," he ordered and hung up.

Botan arrived and opened a portal for us.

Let's hope that we can find her, Yoko+ I said.

If anything happens to her... Yoko growled.

I nodded, fearful in what the future may bring.

* * *

**A/N:**_Sorry that the chapter was a little short. I have to go now...More tomorrow, I promise. Read and Review. No flames, please._

_Chi_


	9. A mother's curse

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me...maybe...at least, not yet. 

**A/N:**_ Here's another chapter. Thanks to all my reviews for praising my "amazing ability" as a writer. I thank you all. Another thing: Kagome did get the last piece of her soul back when Kikyo died. I just didn't feel like writing it._

**_Where we last left off_:**

"She just got her kid taken away and you're worried about what daddy thinks? She doesn't work for you, remember?" Yusuke cried.

"Moron," Hiei muttered.

"Just do as I said," he ordered and hung up.

Botan arrived and opened a portal for us.

Let's hope that we can find her, Yoko+ I said.

If anything happens to her... Yoko growled.

I nodded, fearful in what the future may bring.

**_Now on with the show.._**

**Note:**

_iiiiii_ are thoughts.  
uuuuuu is Yoko talking to Kurama and Kagome  
+llllll+ is Kurama talking to Yoko and Kagome  
-aaaaa- is Kagome talking to Yoko and Kurama.  
(jfjfjfj) is Hiei talking to Yoko and Kurama.

**/lllll/** is change between point of views.

* * *

**/Kagome's POV/**

I sat outside, waiting for the others. I had just heard that Sango and Miroku died, years ago. They had gotten married and had loads of kids. Miroku's wind tunnel was gone, since we defeated Naraku before. I used a spell to prevent it from coming back in case Naraku did return.

_At least they lived a happy life_. I sighed, knowing how much I had missed.

"Hey, Kagome!" I heard. I looked up and saw Inuyasha, walking towards me. He sat next to me on the grass.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked me. His ears flattened against his head, as if he was waiting for me to yell at him.

"I was years ago, Inu," I replied, "but that's changed. Even though you pushed me and almost killed Meilin, I forgive you. I cannot hold grudges, even though I try."

"Don't worry, Kagome," he said, "We will find our daughter."

"I really am sorry about Kikyo, Inuyasha," I continued, "she was your first love, and it didn't help that I looked so much like her did it? Maybe that was why I had hoped you would learn to love me like you did her. I guess I was wrong."

"Don't say that," he placed his hand on mine, "I love you, Kagome, just not like that."

I nodded, sniffling, trying to hold back tears.

"You are the mother of my child," he continued, "and you will always have a special place in my heart. I'm just glad that you found someone who loves you just as much as me and Sesshomaru do."

"He is amazing, Inuyasha," I praised, "I do wish that I didn't have to keep secrets from him."

"You'll tell him soon, Kagome," he said, "I'm sure."

We both got up and hugged, our problems over. _It's nice to forgive and forget, to not have any regrets._

I had talked to Kurama and Yoko earlier. They didn't sound too pleased when I told them to stay and that I would be masking my scent so they wouldn't find me.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru and Shippo walked up to us.

They started down the path. I stopped, grasping my chest, feeling a pain that I had never felt before.

_This must be it. The pain that I was told about. If I don't find her soon, there will be hell to pay._

A growl rose from my throat, and it took a lot of my energy to supress it. I followed them down the path, anxious to tear Naraku apart.

* * *

**/Kurama's POV/**

We made it to Makai. I was angry at Koenma. All he cared about was not getting into trouble by his father.

Frankly, I don't give a damn about what Koenma says Yoko said with annoyance.

I have to agree, Yoko+ I replied, fuming +he has no right to do that+

Eventually, she'll loose control Yoko explained She'll feel the pain that Meilin goes through and that will break her heart. There's nothing more dangerous than a demon mother, desperately trying to find her kid.

We found the barren wasteland Koenma mentioned very quickly. A path led into the woods. After following that path, we made it to a clearing.

"Where to now?" Yusuke asked.

"There!" Kuwabara pointed. A large castle stood atop a hill.

"This must be the castle that belongs to Sesshomaru," I said. We ran up to the hill, making it to the castle.

Kuwabara knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" a voice called.

"We need to speak to the lord of this castle," I announced.

The doors opened, revealing a green toad, holding a staff with two heads.

"Lord Sesshomaru is not here," he said, "he is away on business. Perhaps you wish to talk to the lady of the castle."

"Please," I replied. He led the way to a dining hall. A young girl, with dog ears, sat at the table.

"Who are these people, Jaken?" she asked.

"I am Kurama," I announced, "this is Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara." I pointed to each one in turn.

"You are Kurama?" she asked. She stepped forward. I nodded.

"It's nice to see you again, Kurama," she said. I frowned, puzzled.

"It's not a surprise that you would forget me," she continued, "I was just a little child back then, following Lord Sesshomaru everywhere. I am Rin, Lady of this castle."

"Were you not a human before?" I asked.

"I was turned into a dog demon after I mated with Lord Sesshomaru," she explained, "Anyhow, how can I be of assistance to you?"

"I am looking for my mate," I explained, "Have you seen Kagome?"

"She is with Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Inuyasha, and Shippo," she replied, "I do not know wherer they were headed. All I know is that they are after Naraku."

"Why did you not go with them?" Yusuke asked.

"I am pregnant," she added, "Lord Sesshomaru wishes me to stay here so I do not hurt the child."

"Which way did they go?" Kuwabara asked.

"They headed South, probably to Kouga's den," she said. I nodded. After thanking her, we took our leave.

We headed down south, hoping that we could find Kagome soon.

* * *

**/Kagome's POV/**

We made it to a cave by a waterfall. It looked strangely familiar.

"Why are we here, Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"You do not recognize this place, Kagome?" Shippo asked. I frowned, shaking my head.

"This is the cave that belongs to that dirty wolf, Kouga," Inuyasha grunted. I smiled.

Kouga. Another one of my past admirers, or at least he was. From what Shippo told me, he mated with Ayame, and had a few pups. I was happy for them. Kouga needed someone who can love him; not me.

We made it to the entrance when I fell to the floor.

"Kagome! Momma!" Shippo cried, running to my side. Inuyasha ran to my side; Sesshomaru looked at me, concern in his eyes.

"I'm...fine..." I panted. My eyes turned red. I growled.

"It's happening," Sesshomaru responded, "She has been away from the pup too long Inuyasha. If we do not find her soon, she will lose control."

"What about her mate?" Inuyasha asked.

"He can calm her down," Sesshomaru, "enough to the point that the pain won't hurt her."

Inuyasha nodded and ran off, hoping to find Kurama.

Shippo hugged me, hoping to return me to normal.

"Calm down, momma," he said, "please."

I felt my power shift, slowly growing more demonic.

_Calm down, Kagome. You can't lose the battle now. Not when we are so close. So close to Naraku. So close to Meilin._

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

"Heya, Kagome," I heard.

I looked up and saw Kouga. He hadn't changed at all. Ayame stood beside him. Two younger kids hid behind their legs.

I growled at them.

"Is she alright?" one kid asked.

"Oh, no," Ayame said, rushing to my side. She helped me up and led me to a rock.

"What's going on?" Kouga asked while Ayame helped me sit down.

"Naraku is back!" Shippo exclaimed, "he took Kagome's daughter, Meilin. Kagome is now feeling the effects the separation now."

"She needs to see her pup soon, Kouga," Ayame warned, "She can't take much more of this."

"Inuyasha went to find her mate," Shippo continued.

"But I thought Meilin was Inuyasha's child?" Kouga asked.

"She is," Sesshomaru said, "Kagome mated someone else. We need your help with Naraku."

Kouga nodded and glanced at Ayame, who was sitting next to me, trying to calm me down.

It was then that I snapped. I saw blood. Lots of it. Growling, I pushed Ayame back and started running.

Sesshomaru and Kouga had to grab me and hold me down.

"Let me go!" I cried, "I have to kill Naraku!"

"Calm down," Sesshomaru ordered.

I growled and swiped at the both of them. They just held me down even more.

"I feel her crying!" I shouted, "I have to save her!"

* * *

**/Kurama's POV/**

We kept on walking, stopping for breaks now and then. Kuwabara now had to stop to use the bathroom.

"You should've gone before we left, Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled.

"Idiot," Hiei muttered, standing in a tree.

"Shut up!" Kuwabara shouted.

I sensed a presence.

"Someone's coming," Hiei announced, "be on guard."

We all hid, waiting for whoever it was to show. It was then we saw him, Inuyasha.

"Kurama!" he yelled, "where are you?"

"What do you want?" I asked.

He probably wants to lose again Yoko chuckled We still owe him for hurting Kagome.

Not now, Yoko+ I said.

"You need to come with me," he said, walking up to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Kagome needs your help," he explained, "she's slowly losing control. Soon, she'll be taken over by her demon side."

I nodded. I looked at my teammates.

"Let's go," I said.

We all ran after Inuyasha. He led us to a cave by the waterfall. Wolves were everywhere.

"Where are we?" Kuwabara asked.

"This is Kouga's tribe of wolf demons," Inuyasha explained.

We made it to the cave entrance. Inside was a horrible sight. Kagome was restrained, against the wall. She was growling like crazy, swiping at anyone who came near her. She was screaming her head off.

(Think you can do something fox) Hiei wondered.

What can we do+ I asked.

You can start by walking up to her Yoko said You know, letting her know that we are here.

I walked up to where Kagome was restrained. Everyone had their eyes fixated on me.

"Kagome?" I called, touching her face.

She looked up at me, red eyes blinking. She glared at me and growled. She then tried to swipe at me.

"Let me go!" she shouted, "Meilin is in trouble! You don't care about her! Let me out before I kill all of you!"

"Calm down, Kagome," I pleaded, "it's me, Kurama."

"I don't care!" she yelled. Her eyes changed to brown, than back to red.

"Meilin will be fine," I said softly, "we will save her. I promise."

She hears you Yoko said Keep trying.

I hugged her. She froze, hands falling limply to her sides.

"K...K...Kurama," she whispered. Her eyes turned back to brown.

"Kagome," I whispered back. She wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry," she said. She fainted.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Sorry to leave you like that. I will write more soon. I promise. Remember to read and review._

_Chi_

* * *


	10. Kagome's sorrow and Kurama's Promise

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me...except Meilin. 

**A/N:**_ Here's another chapter. This is the last one for today. I'll add some more on Monday. This should hold you until then._

**_Where we last left off_:**

"Kagome?" I called, touching her face.

She looked up at me, red eyes blinking. She glared at me and growled. She then tried to swipe at me.

"Let me go!" she shouted, "Meilin is in trouble! You don't care about her! Let me out before I kill all of you!"

"Calm down, Kagome," I pleaded, "it's me, Kurama."

"I don't care!" she yelled. Her eyes changed to brown, than back to red.

"Meilin will be fine," I said softly, "we will save her. I promise."

She hears you Yoko said Keep trying.

I hugged her. She froze, hands falling limply to her sides.

"K...K...Kurama," she whispered. Her eyes turned back to brown.

"Kagome," I whispered back. She wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry," she said. She fainted.

**_Now on with the story..._**

**Note:**

_iiiiii_ are thoughts of the person's POV.  
uuuuuu is Yoko talking to Kurama and Kagome.  
+llllll+ is Kurama talking to Yoko and Kagome.  
-aaaaa- is Kagome talking to Yoko and Kurama.  
(jfjfjfj) is Hiei talking to Yoko and Kurama.

**/lllll/** is change between point of views.

* * *

**/Kurama's POV/**

Kagome was sleeping now. I sat next to her, waiting for her to wake up. Hiei was outside, probably off in a tree somewhere. Kuwabara and Yusuke were eating now, along with the rest of the group.

She looks so peaceful now+ I said to Yoko.

We should've known sooner that this would happen Yoko stated we should not have let her out of our site.

We really messed things up didn't we, Yoko+ I asked my counterpart.

(Stop blaming yourself, kitsune) we heard.

Who asked you, Hiei? Yoko growled.

(Does it matter whose fault it is?) he asked (what matters is her now, remember?)

He's right, Yoko+ I agreed.

-What's going on?- we all heard.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at us.

-Did I hurt anyone?- she asked.

I shook my head.

I'm just happy that you're alright, kitten Yoko responded.

She sat up. I moved closer to her, in case she was too weak to get up.

"I'm alright," she said, "just a little tired."

"You should go back to sleep then," I told her.

"No," she said quickly, "I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I knew that this would happen, yet I still..."

"It's not your fault," I interrupted, "Yoko and I should've known better."

"But still..." she started, "I feel bad. Did I hurt anyone?"

"No," I replied, "no one was hurt."

* * *

**/Kagome's POV/**

_How could I have let this gotten out of control? I miss her so much. She needs me. She is crying. I can hear her._

I stood up and stretched.

You really do know how to please a man Yoko said huskily.

-Is that what you wanted to see?- I purred -maybe I shouldn't show you any more, since you're so pleased and all.-

I smiled and went to find Ayame. I found her near the campfire, with her two little ones.

"You're awake, Kagome?" she asked, concern in her eyes, "how do you feel?"

"Fine, I guess," I replied, "I'm sorry for what happened earlier."

"No worries," she said, "allow me to introduce you to my children. This is Kota and that's Kita.(1)"

I smiled at each one.

I went to find Inuyasha. He was by the water, staring into emptiness.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He glanced up at me.

"You shouldn't be up, Kagome," he stated, glaring at me, "you should be resting."

"I'm fine, Inuyasha," I responded, spinning round for an inspection, "see? I'm walking, talking...I'm fine."

He grunted.

"You are just like Hiei," I said.

"No, I'm not!" he cried. I laughed at him.

"We will find her, Kagome," his face became serious, "I don't want to see you lose control again. It was as if I could do nothing to save you."

"You brought Kurama to me," I stated, "You did all you could for me. Thanks."

He seemed unsure.

I left him and went back to Kurama. He fell asleep. Yusuke and Kuwabara were asleep, too. The only ones up were Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Hiei, along with Kouga's wolves.

"Awwww," I smiled at him.

Now that he's asleep, we can have some fun of our own Yoko said.

-Now, now Yoko. Calm down, love- I said.

Kurama woke up. I sat next to him.

"Go back to sleep," I whispered, "I'll keep watch for now."

"I should watch over you, kittycat," he yawned. _Kittycat? Oh, well._

"Actually, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are keeping watch," I said, "And I'm sure Hiei is up somewhere."

He glanced at me and I frowned. All was quiet for a few moments.

"I...miss her," I whispered, "so much. I have never been away from her for so long. She must be crying her heart out now. I can feel it."

"She'll be fine, Kagome," Kurama said, "Naraku wants what you have anyway. He will not hurt her."

Or he'll have to answer to me Yoko stated proudly.

I laughed.

-Thanks, Yoko- I smiled.

I rested my head on Kurama's shoulder.

"We'll find her tomorrow," Kurama promised, "don't worry."

I nodded and soon sleep claimed the both of us.

* * *

**A/N:** _There you have it. Another chapter, just for you. More soon._

_1. Kota and Kita were the best that I could come up with. Hello...they are minor characters after all...lol_

_Thx. and don't forget to review._

_Chi_


	11. Kagome's offer

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me...except Meilin. 

**A/N:**_ Here's another chapter. Special thanks to all my reviewers; you know who you are. Also, I do not know whether to pair Inuyasha up with someone else or just leave him. Please vote for a pairing in your reviews and the most picks wins. Now here's the part you have all been waiting for. Chapter 11 of Little Meilin._

**_Where we last left off_:**

"I...miss her," I whispered, "so much. I have never been away from her for so long. She must be crying her heart out now. I can feel it."

"She'll be fine, Kagome," Kurama said, "Naraku wants what you have anyway. He will not hurt her."

Or he'll have to answer to me Yoko stated proudly.

I laughed.

-Thanks, Yoko- I smiled.

I rested my head on Kurama's shoulder.

"We'll find her tomorrow," Kurama promised, "don't worry."

I nodded and soon sleep claimed the both of us.

**_Now on with the story..._**

**Note:**

_iiiiii_ are thoughts of the person's POV.  
uuuuuu is Yoko talking to Kurama and Kagome.  
+llllll+ is Kurama talking to Yoko and Kagome.  
-aaaaa- is Kagome talking to Yoko and Kurama.  
(jfjfjfj) is Hiei talking to Yoko and Kurama.

**/lllll/** is change between point of views.

* * *

**/Kagome's POV/**

I glanced over at the sleeping form of my mate. I really hated doing this, leaving him behind while I go on my journies. But I have to, I have no choice.

_I have to get her back...somehow...If I must offer myself in exchange, so be it._

I changed into another outfit. I now wore all black; black shorts, black top, my hair in a ponytail. Quietly, I snuck out of the cave, past the lookouts, to freedom.

_Now to find Meilin._

I ran through the woods, as if something was pulling me. Eventually, I found a clearing, at which a mansion stood atop a big hill.

_Could this be it?_

I climbed up the mountain with the agility of a cat. I stood at the base of the mansion, hair and tail flowing through the wind. I crawled in through a window, searching for any guards or for any sign of my daughter.

I found Naraku in a room, no lights on whatsoever. But I knew it was him. His stench was so powerful it was disgusting.

"Where is she?" I growled.

"You come here and expect to make demands of me?" he asked.

"Where is she?" I repeated.

"She is fine," he replied, "you and I have more pressing matters to attend to."

Kagura, the wind demon, and Kanna, the young girl with the mirror stood behind Naraku. _They are still alive?_

"Release her and take me instead, Naraku!" I commanded.

"And if I don't?" he asked.

"Naraku," Kagura said, "you should take her on her offer."

He turned and slapped her.

"When I want your opinion, I'll ask," he growled at her, "bring me the girl!"

Kagura and Kanna walked away. Kagura looked at Naraku, anger in her eyes.

"It seems that you have caught me in a good mood today," he said.

"You killed my family, take my daughter, and you're in a good mood?" I yelled.

Meilin was brought to me. She ran into my arms.

"Mommy!" she cried, "I was so scared!"

"Take her to Inuyasha!" Naraku commanded. Kagura took Meilin, and they both left on her feather. Kanna disappears.

I stood there, facing Naraku. _Could I have just made the biggest mistake of my life?_

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry that this chapter is short. I will update tomorrow. I promise. Here's a little preview._

"How could you let her out of your sight again, fox?" Inuyasha yelled.

"You yell at me, yet your daughter is out there, and you just sit there doing nothing," I shot back, "she is willing to go look for her!"

Inuyasha took out his Tetsuaiga.

"Wind Scar!" he cried, swinging the sword at me.

_As I always say, please read and review, and no flames._

_Chi_


	12. Things heat up

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me...except Meilin.

**A/N:** _Here's the chapter. I know that I promised you another one, but I wasn't sure because today's my birthday and I wanted to be selfish for once. It's a good thing that I'm not really like that or you all would've been left in the gutter._

_So far I have only had one suggestion for the Inuyasha? pairing and that is:_

_Inuyasha/Botan-1_

_Keep your votes coming!_

_Now on with Chapter 12 of "Little Meilin"_

**_Where we last left off_:**

"It seems that you have caught me in a good mood today," he said.

"You killed my family, take my daughter, and you're in a good mood?" I yelled.

Meilin was brought to me. She ran into my arms.

"Mommy!" she cried, "I was so scared!"

"Take her to Inuyasha!" Naraku commanded. Kagura took Meilin, and they both left on her feather. Kanna disappears.

I stood there, facing Naraku. _Could I have just made the biggest mistake of my life?_

**_Now on with the story..._**

**Note:**

_iiiiii_ are thoughts of the person's POV.  
uuuuuu is Yoko talking to Kurama and Kagome.  
+llllll+ is Kurama talking to Yoko and Kagome.  
-aaaaa- is Kagome talking to Yoko and Kurama.  
(jfjfjfj) is Hiei talking to Yoko and Kurama.

**/lllll/** is change between point of views.

* * *

**/Kurama's POV/**

I woke up, only to find myself alone.

Where could she be+ I wonder.

Who knows Yoko yawned maybe she's outside.

I went outside, scanning the area quickly for Kagome. I couldn't detect her presence at all.

"This is not good," I muttered. I found Inuyasha by a tree, Hiei looking down on him from the tree.

"Have you seen Kagome?" I asked. They both shook their heads.

Uh-oh Yoko muttered.

(Again?) Hiei grumbled.

"You mean to tell me that she's gone?" Inuyasha asked, "again?" I could only nod.

"How could you let her out of your sight again, fox?" Inuyasha yelled. I lost my temper.

"You yell at me, yet your daughter is out there, and you just sit there doing nothing," I shot back, "she is the one who is willing to go look for her! You're just upset that she chose me over you."

"That does it!" Inuyasha cried, takingout his Tetsuaiga.

"Wind Scar!" he cried, swinging the sword at me.

My turn Yoko uttered. I braced myself for the blow; Yoko's instincts kicked in, transforming me.

I transformed. My hair grew longer and turned silver. Six tails came out of my back. My clothes disappeared; instead, I was now covered in a white outfit.(1)

"You think that you can beat me," Yoko challenged Inuyasha. He took out the rose whip.

"I sure as hell can try, fox," Inuyasha shot back.

"Stop!" we heard. Sesshomaru stood there, glaring at the both of us.

"No fair," Yoko pouted, "You ruined my fun." He put away the rose whip.

"You are having fun yet Kagome could be in danger," Sesshomaru said.

He's right, Yoko+ I said. Inuyasha sheathed Testsuaiga.

"Feh!" he grumbled, jumping into the tree that Hiei was on.

"Now don't you two do anything naughty," Yoko called.

"Shut up, fox!" Inuyasha cried. Hiei jumped out of the tree.

(Stupid kitsune) Hiei grumbled.

"Did I ruin your fun, Hiei?" Yoko asked. Hiei glared at him. I changed back into myself.

"Let's go find Kagome," Sesshomaru commanded. We all gathered our things and followed another path.

"Look up in the sky!" Kuwabara cried out.

We looked up and saw a girl on a feather.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha cried, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring back something of importance to you, Inuyasha," she said. She landed and Meilin ran off.

"Daddy!" she ran to Inuyasha. She jumped into his arms.

Inuyasha struggled to unsheathe Tetsuaiga, but it was hard with a kid in your arms.

"Meilin come here," I called. She turned and saw me.

"Papa Kurama!" she cried, running to me and jumping into my arms, "I was so scared!"

"Ready to fight, Kagura?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not here to fight," she said, "I do not wish to fight. Naraku brought me back, when I was at peace. I want to go back."

"Tell us where Kagome is," Sesshomaru commanded.

"In a mansion north of here," she responded, "I refuse to fight. However, I must head back to Naraku. See you there."

She left on her feather.

"You heard the lady!" Yusuke cried, "let's go!"

"Wait a minute, Yusuke," I said, reaching for my communicator. Soon Botan was on the line.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I need you to pick up Meilin," I replied, "she does not need to be here for the fight." She nodded. I turned off the communicator.

"But I wanna help mommy!" she whined.

"No," Inuyasha and I said.

"We promise to bring her back, ok?" I hugged her. She nodded, tears in her eyes.

Botan arrived in a portal. She eyed Inuyasha and his eyes widened. He then returned her stare.

Hmmmm... Yoko purred Looks like there is an attraction.

Worry about that later Yoko+ I said +besides, you have to see if it's love or lust.+

I handed Meilin to Botan.

"Be good," I said. She nodded.

"Don't worry," Botan said, "just find Kagome and stop Naraku." They left in the portal.

"Let's go already," Yusuke grumbled.

"Itching for a fight, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"Don't ask, Kuwabara," Yusuke said, "I can beat you and you know it."

"Nuh-Uh, Urameshi," Kuwabara argued. This continued along the way to the mansion.

Kagome+ I thought. Just then, I heard the onephrase that would sure break my heart.

-K...Kurama...help...me-

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry to leave it there. It is my birthday after all. More soon. Please suggest some pairings for Inuyasha, and vote for them please. Read and Review...no flames._

_1. I have no idea exactly how Yoko Kurama looks like. I only based it off of what I remember from the series and what I read in other fanfics. Please don't be mad if it doesn't look right at all._

_Chi_


	13. Kagome's Past revealed

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me...except Meilin.

**A/N:**

Chi: _I'm standing outside today collecting money for the "Fanfiction Authors Group." Come on, people. You know that we should get paid to write fanfiction. All those who wish to get paid for writing fanfiction raise your hands..._

_3 days later._

_Chi: You guys help me! If they see you, they will donate._

_Kurama: I do not believe that you will get anywhere with this._

_Kagome: Are you sure that by having us hold up these signs will accomplish anything?_

_Chi: Are you sure about that? -grins evily-_

_Kurama and Kagome: N...No!_

_...Anyways, please vote on possible pairings for Inuyasha. I only have one vote so far. Come on people, I know you have it in you. Your vote counts. Here's a long chapter since I didn't update yesterday. Read and Review please._

_On with Chapter 13._

**_Where we last left off_:**

I handed Meilin to Botan.

"Be good," I said. She nodded.

"Don't worry," Botan said, "just find Kagome and stop Naraku." They left in the portal.

"Let's go already," Yusuke grumbled.

"Itching for a fight, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"Don't ask, Kuwabara," Yusuke said, "I can beat you and you know it."

"Nuh-Uh, Urameshi," Kuwabara argued. This continued along the way to the mansion.

Kagome+ I thought. Just then, I heard the one phrase that would sure break my heart.

-K...Kurama...help...me-

**_Now on with the story..._**

**Note:**

_iiiiii_ are thoughts of the person's POV.  
uuuuuu is Yoko talking to Kurama and Kagome.  
+llllll+ is Kurama talking to Yoko and Kagome.  
-aaaaa- is Kagome talking to Yoko and Kurama.  
(jfjfjfj) is Hiei talking to Yoko and Kurama.

**/lllll/** is change between point of views.

* * *

**/Kagome's POV/**

I was tied to the wall of the room, surrounded by darkness. I had several bruises on my body, from where Naraku kept beating me whenever I refused to answer him or gave him a sarcastic remark.

I glared at Naraku. _Pitiful._ He stood there, in his baboon cape, an evil grin on his face. _What's he smiling for? It's not like I told him anything._

"What?" I asked. He smiled even more.

"Tell me where the jewel is," he commanded.

"In hell," I responded, "where you should be."

This earned me another punch in the gut. I winced in pain.

"Is this how you are going to be?" he asked.

"You actually thought that I would tell you willingly?" I shot back, "You killed my family and took my daughter hostage. I owe you nothing!"

"We shall see," he replied, holding up a sword. I gasped, wondering what he planned to do.

I thought for sure that he was going to kill me. Instead, he pulled my head down and chopped off my hair. My hair fell around me except what was left, which was up to my chin.

I growled at him.

"You will pay, Naraku!" I cried, "You will pay!"

"Do you think that I would let my daughter do that to me?" he roared.

I froze..._what is he talking about?_

"No...it can't be..." I whispered.

"Of courseI am not your true father," he explained, "I wouldn't have had a pitiful girl like you as a child. I met your father about 35 years after Inuyasha was killed by Kikyo. He was a nuisance so I killed him. I was going to kill your mother, so I changed into your father. I found out that you were born and had amazing powers."

"I adopted you as myown andthought to influence you so that you would become evil," he continued, "Your mother would see none of it. She took you away, hiding you. I found her by herself and killed her. I enjoyed killing her, miko. Her screams still echo in my head. Come to think of it, you scream just like her."

"You...you bastard," I growled, kicking out at him.

He stabbed me in the side with the sword. I groaned in pain.

"You will tell me where the jewel is, miko," he promised, "Or I can always extract the information from you."

"How can you do this?" I whispered.

"Like Kikyo, I had an infatuation with you," he explained, "but it eventually died. Now all I feel is anger and resentment. I will destroy you just as I destroyed Kikyo."

He left me alone in the darkness. Several moments pass. I hung there, against the wall, wishing that he killed me already.

Kagome+ I heard. _Kurama!_

I tried as I might to use my powers.

-K...Kurama...help...me-

I passed out from the pain.

* * *

**/Kurama's POV/**

-K...Kurama...help...me-

Was that?Yoko wondered.

My communicator beep. I picked it up and answered. It was Botan.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Meilin," she replied, "she just started crying and screaming that her mother was in pain."

"I kind of figured," I responded, "We're almost there to the mansion."

She nodded and hung up.

Maybe those two have an even more of a connection than we thought Yoko stated.

I did not know that a mother and child bond was so strong+ I replied.

We made it to the mansion.

"Whoa!" Yusuke cried out in awe.

"Let's get this over with," Inuyasha growled.

We entered the mansion.

Let's hope that we are not too late+ I stated, changing into Yoko.

"If he's hurt her," Yoko growled and ran into the mansion.

* * *

**A/N:** _That's the new chapter for today. I will write another one tomorrow. Until then, enjoy. Don't forget to vote on pairings. Here are some suggestions:_

_Inuyasha/Botan  
Inuyasha/Kagura  
Inuyasha/Shizuru (will be introduced)  
Inuyasha?_

_Please vote and suggest some more. Read and Review. No flames please._

_Chi_


	14. The Demon Auction

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me...except Meilin.

**A/N:**

_Sorry for not updating..I'm getting over yet another cold. Anyways, here are some more votes for the pairings:_

_Inuyasha/Kagura: 1  
Inuyasha/OC: 2  
Inuyasha/Botan: 1  
Inuyasha/Shizuru: 0_

_Please vote or make suggestions...Also, I am not sure if I have mentioned this or not, but by this point, Kagome and the others have already collected the shards. The jewel is back inside Kagome's body._

_Anyways, here is the new chapter..._

**_Where we last left off_:**

We made it to the mansion.

"Whoa!" Yusuke cried out in awe.

"Let's get this over with," Inuyasha growled.

We entered the mansion.

Let's hope that we are not too late+ I stated, changing into Yoko.

"If he's hurt her," Yoko growled and ran into the mansion.

**_Now on with the story..._**

**Note:**

_iiiiii_ are thoughts of the person's POV.  
uuuuuu is Yoko talking to Kurama and Kagome.  
+llllll+ is Kurama talking to Yoko and Kagome.  
-aaaaa- is Kagome talking to Yoko and Kurama.  
(jfjfjfj) is Hiei talking to Yoko and Kurama.

**/lllll/** is change between point of views.

* * *

**/Kagome's POV/**

I was jolted awake by someone tugging on my arms. I opened my eyes and glared at the person disturbing my peacful slumber. It was Kagura.

"Naraku wants you," she explained.

I struggled to get up but fell on my knees. Kagura helped me up, and I leaned on her for support.

"Thank you," I whispered, "why do you work for him?"

"I have no choice," she said quickly, "he has my heart. If I do not obey, I will die."

I nodded, showing concern.

She led me to a room. Naraku stood there, along with Kanna and Kohaku, looking so smug._ I'll be happy to wipe that grin off his face._

"Here she is," he announced when I stood before him. With Kagura having left my side, I fell on my knees again.

"Don't think of this as me bowing to you, _father_," I hissed, "I just don't have the strength to beat the hell out of you."

He walked up to me and punched my face. I fell on the floor, sliding a few feet, covering my cheek with my hand. _That's going to leave a bruise_.

"Don't you ever speak to me in that tone of voice," he commaded.

"And just what will you do if I don't?" I taunted, "kill me? Many have tried, yet I still stand here today. They are going to get you, Naraku. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kurama are going to get you for what you have done to me."

"I'm hoping they come," he replied, "so that I can kill you all. And they haven't seen my worst yet."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, glaring at him.

"I'm having an auction," he explained, looking down at me, "I am planning to sell the most powerful Cat Miko to the highest bidder. You thought that everyone wanting that spirit detective's head was bad? You are worth more than 100 spirit detectives."

"And what's that going to get you?" I asked.

"I need another new body," he explained, "and they will give it to me, including those of the ones you love."

"No..." I whispered, "You will never accomplish that."

"Want to make a bet of that?" he asked, waving a hand.

Kohaku, and some demons, grabbed me and pinned me to the wall. My hands were raised as I struggled in vain. My miko powers were useless since I was so weak.

I glanced up and saw Naraku, holding what looked like a hammer and some stakes. I gasped, realizing what he planned to do.

"Don't do this!" I cried, struggling again.

"Hold her!" he commaded. I looked and saw Kagura look away, tears in her eyes.

"No!" I cried, kicking out. That was when I felt it.

Naraku had driven the stake into my right hand. I screamed in pain. He laughed maniacally. I watched as he did the same to the other one, earning another scream from me.

I was losing so much blood. I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Now, my demons," he announced, "prepare for the auction."

I passed out from the blood loss. (1)

* * *

**/Yoko's POV/**

I ran through the hallways, the rest of them behind me.

"Where is she?" I growled.

If he's hurt her, I swear I will...

Calm down, Yoko+ Kurama said +There is no need to get into a demonic rage.+

I continued down the hallways until I reached a door.

"Is this it?" Yusuke asked.

"What else?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei was quiet, his hand resting on his sword.

"I can smell Naraku!" Inuyasha growled, eyes turning red. Kouga and Sesshomaru were quiet but glared at the door.

We opened the door and saw a group of demons.

"Here are our guests," Naraku announced. He stood there, in his baboon pelt, with two girls, Kagura and Kanna.

"Where is she?" I growled.

"Now that everyone is present and accounted for," Naraku continued, completedly ignoring me(2), "I would like to welcome everyone to the auction. Nowhere is the item for bidding."

He had the curtains opened and we looked on at a horrible sight. Kagome was pinned to the wall, stakes sticking out of her hands. Her hair was cut to her chin and she was bleeding and bruised all over.

I growled again, feeling the rage taking over.

Calm down Yoko+ Kurama pleaded.

-Y...Yoko...- I heard.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at me.

-Calm down...- she said -please don't do anything rash.-

"He's going to pay!" Inuyasha cried, withdrawing Tetsuaiga.

"Wind Scar!" he cried, swinging the sword.

"You idiot!" Kouga shouted, "You're going to hit Kagome!"

But it was too late.

"Kagome!" I cried.

* * *

**A/N: **_And how was that chapter. What will happen? More soon, promise. Don't forget to vote in your reviews. No flames, please._

_1. Kagome seems to be passing out a lot, huh?_

_2 I'msure that Naraku does seem a little out of character. I had no idea how to phrase it so I just went with that._

_Chi_


	15. The smoke clears

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me...except Meilin.

**A/N:** _Here's another chapter for you. Please voteor make suggestionsfor pairings soon._

_Inuyasha/Kagura: 1  
Inuyasha/OC: 2  
Inuyasha/Botan: 1  
Inuyasha/Shizuru: 0_

_Anyways, here is the new chapter..._

**_Where we last left off_:**

"He's going to pay!" Inuyasha cried, withdrawing Tetsuaiga.

"Wind Scar!" he cried, swinging the sword.

"You idiot!" Kouga shouted, "You're going to hit Kagome!"

But it was too late.

"Kagome!" I cried.

**_Now on with the story..._**

**Note:**

_iiiiii_ are thoughts of the person's POV.  
uuuuuu is Yoko talking to Kurama and Kagome.  
+llllll+ is Kurama talking to Yoko and Kagome.  
-aaaaa- is Kagome talking to Yoko and Kurama.  
(jfjfjfj) is Hiei talking to Yoko and Kurama.

**/lllll/** is change between point of views.

* * *

**/Yoko's POV/**

"Kagome!" I cried out.

I ran forward into the smoke. It was so dark that I couldn't see. A hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Let me go!" I shouted, "I need to help her." (1)

"You have to wait until thesmoke clears," a voice that could only belong to Sesshomaru said.

I turned and glared at him. I pushed away and ran to Inuyasha. I grabbed him by the collar.

"How could you do that to her?" I growled, "Did you not think at all in that dog brain of yours?"

Inuyasha glared at me and pushed me away.

"We'll worry about that later," Kouga said, "Let's just hope that mutt face didn't kill Kagome."

"I did not!" Inuyasha argued.

We turned as thesmoke started to clear. The whole back wall was gone...the one that Kagome was pinned to.

Where is she+ Kurama wondered.

(The demon has her outside, kitsune) Hiei said.

"Over there!" Kuwabara pointed.

"Damn," Inuyasha grumbled, "I missed."

Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura had Kagome out in the courtyard.Kohaku was nowhere to be found. She was knocked out.

She's safe+ Kurama asked.

"Let her go!" Inuyasha yelled.

"So you can try to kill her again?" Naraku taunted, "I think not. Besides, my _daughter_ likes it here with me."

Our eyes widened in shock.

"Da...daughter?" I repeated.

* * *

**/Kagome's POV/**

I woke up with a splitting headache. It was then that I noticed all the demons around me.

Calm down Yoko+ I heard Kurama plead. _Oh, no!_

-Y...Yoko...- I whispered.

I opened my eyes and looked into the gaze of Yoko.

-Calm down...-I pleaded-please don't do anything rash.-

I sighed, feeling numbness all over. I couldn't move my body at all.

Are you alright+ Kurama asked.

-No- I replied -I can't move at all.-

"He's going to pay!" Inuyasha cried, withdrawing Tetsuaiga.

"Wind Scar!" he cried, swinging the sword straight at me.

"You idiot!" I heard Kouga shout, "You're going to hit Kagome!"

But it was too late.

"Kagome!" was the last thing I heard before the darkness claime me...

**Sometime Later**

"Let her go!" I woke up to hear Inuyasha yell. _My poor ears!_

"So you can try to kill her again?" Naraku taunted, "I think not. Besides, my _daughter_ likes it here with me."

Theireyes widened in shock.

"Da...daughter?" I glanced at Yoko.

_Now they know. They are going to hate me_.

"You are not my father!" I gasped, "You killed him."

Naraku turned and glared at me.

"Give me the jewel," he commanded. He grabbed me by the neck and picked me up.

"No!" I gasped.

"Kagome!" I heard.

"Stay back!" Naraku commanded, "or else I kill her now."

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke yelled, trying to hit Naraku.

Naraku turned and the Spirit Gun went through me.

I screamed in pain.

* * *

**/Yoko's POV/**

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke yelled. Naraku turned around and the spirit gun went through Kagome's body.

"Kagome!" we cried.

"Oh, shit," I heard Yusuke mumble. Naraku threwKagome on the floor.

"Bastard," Inuyasha yelled, attacking Naraku.

"We'll meet again," Naraku dodged his attack and disappeared; Kanna and Kagura followed in suit.

Sesshomaru and I ran to Kagome.

"Kagome,"I said, pickingher up. She was unconcious.

"Take her to my castle," Sesshomaru commanded.

I nodded and ran, hoping that Kagome will survive.

"If not, there'll be hell to pay," I growled.

* * *

**A/N**: _How was that? Will Kagome make it? Find out next time._

_1. He may be a little out of character but I believe that every guy has a sensitive side, whether he is good or not._

_Read and review please._

_Chi_


	16. Healing

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me...except Meilin. 

**A/N:** _Here's another chapter for you. Don't get mad about the jumbled words...i upload it and it does this, no matter how many times I try to fix it. Please vote or make suggestions for pairings soon._

_Inuyasha/Kagura: 1  
Inuyasha/OC: 2  
Inuyasha/Botan: 1  
Inuyasha/Shizuru: 0_

_Anyways, here is the new chapter..._

_**Where we last left off:**_

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke yelled. Naraku turned around and the spirit gun went through Kagome's body.

"Kagome!" we cried.

"Oh, shit," I heard Yusuke mumble. Naraku threwKagome on the floor.

"Bastard," Inuyasha yelled, attacking Naraku.

"We'll meet again," Naraku dodged his attack and disappeared; Kanna and Kagura followed in suit.

Sesshomaru and I ran to Kagome.

"Kagome,"I said, pickingher up. She was unconcious.

"Take her to my castle," Sesshomaru commanded.

I nodded and ran, hoping that Kagome will survive.

"If not, there'll be hell to pay," I growled.

**_Now on with the story..._**

**Note:**

_iiiiii_ are thoughts of the person's POV.  
uuuuuu is Yoko talking to Kurama and Kagome.  
+llllll+ is Kurama talking to Yoko and Kagome.  
-aaaaa- is Kagome talking to Yoko and Kurama.  
(jfjfjfj) is Hiei talking to Yoko and Kurama.

**/lllll/** is change between point of views.

* * *

**/Kurama's POV/**

We are now back at Sesshomaru's castle. It's been a few days and everyone is fully healed. Kagome is healed as well, except she has been unconcious these last few days.

I sat there watching her sleep.

She looks so peaceful+ I said to Yoko +Like and angel.+

Yeah Yoko replied And to think that we almost lost her.

We'll need to be more careful from now on and not let her attempt things on her own+ I explained.

The door opened, and Meilin entered.

"Papa Kurama?" she called. She walked to me.

About a day after we arrived at Sesshomaru's castle, Botan brought Meilin back. When she saw Kagome, she started crying hysterically. It took both Inuyasha and I to calm her down.

Inuyasha finally accepts me as Kagome's mate. He accepts the fact that I will protect her. Of course, he did threaten my life if I should ever think about hurting Kagome. Kouga and Sesshomaru did, too. As if I would do something like that.

"Will she wake up?" Meilin asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

I picked her up and hugged her.

"Of course she will," I soothed, "she will be fine. Now let's go and get something to eat. Mommy needs her rest."

We both left the room to get something to eat.

* * *

**/Kagome's POV/**

I groaned as a light shined in my window.

"I don't want to go to school, mom," I grumbled in my sleep.

I opened my eyes and sat up, looking at my surroundings. _I'm in Sesshomaru's castle? But how?_

I looked at myself and noticed that I had a bandage across my stomach. I also had some bandages on my hands and one on my shoulder. I had band aids all over the place.

"I must look a fright," I said to myself as I stood up. I changed intomymiko outfitand looked out the window.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were outside, training. Hiei and Inuyasha were near the tree, watching them. Rin and Shippo were sitting on a bench. Kouga was nowhere to be found.

_He probably went home to Ayame and the kids._

I left my room and walked down the hall. I found Sesshomaru in his study. He looked up at me as I walked in.

"Hey," I waved.

"You should not be up," he responded.

"Calm down," I said, "I am feeling much better. I am a half demon, after all. I heal a lot faster than I used to. Don't worry about me."

"I'm not the only one who did," he replied, "Your mate and Inuyasha were worried as well."

I smiled at him. I turned and left the room, continuing down the hall. Eventually I made it outside.

"Mama!" I heard. Meilin ran to me and jumped into my arms, causing me to fall back.

"Ow!" I winced in pain.

"Did I hurtyou, mama?" she asked, concern showing.

"No sweetheart," I answered, "I was already hurt. Have you been good?"

"Uh huh," she mumbled, "I've been good for daddy and Papa Kurama."

"Kagome!" I looked up and smiled at Inuyasha.

"What are you doing up?" he glared at me.

"Hello to you too," I replied, sticking my tongue out at him, "Don't worry, Inu. I'm fine."

"Like hell you are," he grumbled, "I just saw you wince when Meilin jumped at you."

I glared at him. He noticed this and his eyes widened. _He probably just remember that he had the necklace on still._

"No...Kagome...don't...I didn't mean it!" he apologized.

"Sit boy!" I cried out.

**-thwack-**

Meilin and Shippo started laughing. Rin smiled. Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing as well. Hiei smirked.

"Do you guys want one?" I asked Yusuke and Kuwabara, glaring at them.

"No...No..."the started backing away.

I turned and saw Kurama. I smiled at him. After giving Meilin one last hug, I let her go and stood up. I started walking towards Kurama but stopped and kneeled.

"Are you alright?" he asked me. I looked up at him.

"I'm fine," I smiled, "I'm just feeling a bit weak that's all."

He picked me up and took me inside the castle.

"You need your rest," he said. I rested my head against his chest, inhaling his scent.

Yeah, kitten Yoko purred You know better.

"I know," I said, "but I'm fine, really."

"Their right, Kagome," Kurama said, "you are not fully healed. Otherwise, your miko powers would've healed you."

I looked up at him and nuzzled my face against his neck, purring.

He shuddered.

"You know how that affects me Kagome," he said huskily. We made it to the room.

Not fair! Yoko argued.

"Thanks, Kurama," I whispered, giving him a kiss.

He placed me in the bed.

"Go back to sleep," he ordered. I nodded.

-Love you both- I said before drifting off.

The last thing that I heard before falling asleep was...

"Love you, too."

* * *

**A/N:** _How do you like that? I decided that they needed a calm period before anything major happens. Next chapter is when Kagome will explain her past to the others. What will they say? Find out soon. Read and review._

_Chi_


	17. Accusations

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me...except Meilin.

**A/N:** _News on the pairings:_

_Inuyasha/Kagura: 1  
Inuyasha/OC: 3  
Inuyasha/Botan: 1  
Inuyasha/Shizuru: 0_

_Please continue to vote on the pairings, as this person will be introduced either next chapter or the following. Thanks to all my loyal fans who review and give me opinions...You know who you are._

_Kurama hands each reviewer a rose._

_Now here is the new chapter._

**_Where we last left off:_**

"Thanks, Kurama," I whispered, giving him a kiss.

He placed me in the bed.

"Go back to sleep," he ordered. I nodded.

-Love you both- I said before drifting off.

The last thing that I heard before falling asleep was...

"Love you, too."

**_Now on with the story..._**

**Note:**

_iiiiii_ are thoughts of the person's POV.  
uuuuuu is Yoko talking to Kurama and Kagome.  
+llllll+ is Kurama talking to Yoko and Kagome.  
-aaaaa- is Kagome talking to Yoko and Kurama.  
(jfjfjfj) is Hiei talking to Yoko and Kurama.

**/lllll/** is change between point of views.

* * *

**/Kagome's POV/**

We have been at Sesshomaru's castle for a while now. I have fully healed and was getting restless. I so wanted to get Naraku back for what he did to me. Of course, I had to listen to reason. I didn't want to make any _foolish_ mistakes again.

That was what Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha agreed with him. Kurama defended me, saying that I did what I had to in order to protect my child. Inuyasha eventually agreed and so did Sesshomaru.

Everyone has been busy training. They all are trying to prepare for the final battle. Or at least we hope to be the final battle. _I just hope that it ends soon before anyone else gets hurt._

I looked up at the sky. _Kaede...Kikyo...I wish you both were here. Maybe you two could've figured this out._

I sat down in the grass. I watched Meilin run by, chasing after some butterflies.

"Look mama!" she called.

"I see," I smiled at her. She continued running.

It was then that I heard it...an eerie whistling sound. I sat up quickly. _What the...?_

"Meilin," I called. She came running to me.

"Yes, mama?" she asked.

"Go to your dad or Kurama," I explained, "and stay with them."

"But why?" she asked.

"Just do it," I answered, "tell them that I went for a walk." She nodded and ran inside the castle.

I started running. Still, the sound played, and it was becoming an annoyance. _I'm going to kill whoever is doing that._

I heard screaming in the woods, and out of the goodness of my heart, I change direction and run to where the screaming came from. When I made it, I saw a woman on the floor, covered in blood.

"What happened?" I asked, kneeling next to the woman.

She looked at me and screamed.

"You...half-breed!" she cried trying to hit me.

"You're crazy, lady!" I shot back, trying to calm her down.

"You attacked me!" she cried. She fell to the floor and died.

I glanced down at her body. _What's going on?_

Villagers came and saw the body.

"You demon!" one yelled, "you killed her!"

"I did not!" I cried. I looked down at myself and saw myself covered in her blood. _Uh-oh!_

"You have been attacking our village these past few days now," he explained, "and now you deny it. We all saw you do it, right men?"

"Yeah!" they all agreed. Slowly they advanced at me.

"I didn't do it!"I shouted. _Who could've done this? Naraku!_

I glared at them all.

"I swear to you that I didn't do it," I said, "a demon named Naraku posed as me and terrorized your village. I just came when this lady screamed her head off."

"Like we really are going to believe you, half-breed," one villager shot back. _There was that word again! Half-breed._

"Listen to me," I argued, "I am Priestess Kagome. Please understand that I am a half-demon as well. Why would I kill someone like that?"

The men raised their arrows at me. _...Darn!_

* * *

**/Kurama's POV**/

"Papa Kurama!" I heard. I turned just in time for Meilin to jump into my arms.

"Hey!" I said, "where's your mom?"

"Walking," she mumbled, "I guess it was 'cause of the whistle in the air."

"What?" I asked.

"There was a whistle and she sent me inside," she continued, "and she ran after it."

"Go find Rin," I told her while I placed her on the ground, "She just made some cookies. I'm going to go find your mom."

She ran off.

What is going on?Yoko asked sleepily.

Nice of you to wake up+ I replied.

Where's our kitten? Yoko perked up.

I'm going to look for her now+ I answered.

I ran outside and caught Kagome's scent. Quickly, I ran through the woods searching for her. I found her surrounded by villagers.

"Like we really are going to believe you, half-breed," one shouted.

Half-breed! Why I oughta... Yoko growled.

Not now, Yoko+ I said.

"Listen to me," I argued, "I am Priestess Kagome. Please understand that I am a half-demon as well. Why would I kill someone like that?"

I saw them aim their arrows at Kagome, who was covered in blood.

Quickly, I ran in front of her, picked her up and ran.

"Kurama!" she gasped.

What's going on? Yoko asked.

Quickly she explained what happened to me.

"And now they believe that I killed someone!" she exclaimed.

I'm going to go there and... Yoko growled.

No+ I cried out.

-How is that going to help me, Yoko?- Kagome asked -That is just going to prove what they are saying is right.-

"And you think that Naraku had something to do with it?" I asked.

She nodded.

"He did the same to Kikyo and Inuyasha, remember?" she explained.

I nodded, and we went inside the castle.

* * *

**A/N**: _That's the chapter for you. Voting will be over next chapter so please vote on who you want to be paired with Inuyasha. Don't forget to read and review._


	18. Nightmare

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me...except Meilin.

**A/N:** _News on the pairings:_

_Inuyasha/Kagura: 2  
Inuyasha/OC: 3  
Inuyasha/Botan: 1  
Inuyasha/Shizuru: 0_

_Here's the final count on the pairings. Inuyasha will be paired with an original character. Thanks to all those who voted. As for the rest of you...you're lucky I even decided to update or you would have been screwed...jk._

_Here's Chapter 18 of "Little Meilin"_

**_"Nightmare"_**

**_Where we last left off:_**

"And now they believe that I killed someone!" she exclaimed.

I'm going to go there and... Yoko growled.

No+ I cried out.

-How is that going to help me, Yoko?- Kagome asked -That is just going to prove what they are saying is right.-

"And you think that Naraku had something to do with it?" I asked.

She nodded.

"He did the same to Kikyo and Inuyasha, remember?" she explained.

I nodded, and we went inside the castle.

**_Now on with the story..._**

**Note:**

_iiiiii_ are thoughts of the person's POV.  
uuuuuu is Yoko talking to Kurama and Kagome.  
+llllll+ is Kurama talking to Yoko and Kagome.  
-aaaaa- is Kagome talking to Yoko and Kurama.  
(jfjfjfj) is Hiei talking to Yoko and Kurama.

**/lllll/** is change between point of views.

* * *

**/Kagome's POV/**

I followed Shippo and Meilin outside. _I'm so tired._ I yawned and stretched.

"Mama?" Meilin called, "are you sleepy?"

"Yes, little one," I replied, "I'm heading inside to take a nap. Shippo, can you keep an eye on her?"

He nodded. I turned and headed back inside the castle.

I made it back to my room.

As I nodded off, I thought of the events that happened earlier that day.

**-Earlier-**

"Why is Kagome covered in blood?" Inuyasha asked, eyeing Kurama.

Kurama quickly explained the situation.

"What am I to do?" I asked Sesshomaru.

"We'll wait a few days for that village to calm down," he responded, "then we'll take it from there."

I nodded and walked off, lost in my thoughts.

**-A dream-**

I woke up and looked around. Meilin and Shippo were gone. I looked around at my surroundings.

_Something doesn't seem right._

"Meilin?" I called, "Shippo?"

That was when I noticed it...the smell. _Smells like..._

_Blood?_

I ran towards the scent. I looked at Sesshomaru's castle, broken in some places. I found bodies everywhere.

_My friends...comrades...NO!_

I found Sesshomaru, his body ripped to shreds. Rin was by his side, a gaping hole in her stomach. I turned and saw Inuyasha, along with Shippo, on the ground. Both were dead.

"This...can't be...happening," I denied, tears welling up in my eyes.

I glanced around, trying to catch Meilin's scent. I ran inside the castle. More bodies were everywhere, all of Sesshomaru's servants.

"Meilin?" I cried, my tears threatening to fall.

I entered my room and gasped at what I saw. Meilin was on my bed, her head chopped off. I turned towards her attacker, rage in my eyes.

"It...can't be," I stuttered, coming to a stop.

But it was...who would've thought that my mate, Kurama had something to do with this.

"How dare you!" I cried, my eyes turning red.

"Look who finally decided to show up," he glared at me, rose whip in his hand.

"But...why?" I asked, flexing my claws.

"They were annoying," he said, raising his rose whip to strike me.

"I'll kill you for this!" I growled, attacking him.

Unfortunately he was too fast. He swung his rose whip over and over, cutting me everywhere. I did the only thing that I could do.

I screamed.

* * *

**/Kurama's POV/**

I sat in a chair, in Sesshomaru's study. Both him and Inuyasha, as well as myself and Koga, were planning our strategy against Naraku.

I'm bored Yoko whined.

This is important Yoko+ I explained.

Well I rather ditch this and spend some time with our kitten Yoko purred.

Later Yoko+ I promised.

Yoko pouted.

"Sesshomaru," I wondered, "aren't you Kagome's brother?"

He nodded.

"Thenwhy isn't she a dog demon like you two are?" I asked, pointing at Inuyasha as well.

"For some reason the ritual didn't work on her," Sesshomaru explained, "she is my sister but she did not take on any of our characteristics."

I nodded. It was then that we heard a sound.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sounds like someone is screaming," Koga replied.

We all ran to the source. It was coming from Kagome's room.

I turned the door knob only to find it locked.

"Open it already!" Inuyasha cried. I broke down the door and we all ran in.

Kagome was thrashing about under the blankets. She was screaming in pain.

"She's having a nightmare," Sesshomaru explained.

At this time, everyone was in the room, except for Rin and Meilin. She must've kept her in her room.

"Wake up, Kagome!" I started shaking her awake.

She jolted awake and looked at me. She whimpered and shrank back away from me.

What's wrong with her? Yoko asked.

Inuyasha walked towards her and she started crying. He hugged her.

I don't know+ I wondered.

"Are her sheets supposed to be red?" Shippo asked.

Someone turned on the lights and her white sheets were red. Koga pulled off the blankets and we all gasped.

How could we not notice before+ I asked Yoko. He just shook his head in my mind.

Kagome had cuts all over her body.

* * *

**A/N:** _There you have it. Another chapter. Please read and review. I plan on introducing Inuyasha's pairing next chapter. I'm taking suggestions for any descriptions of this character. Send them in your reviews. Unitl the next chapter._

_Chi_


	19. Mirage and Subaya

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me...except Meilin.

**A/N:** _Here's another new chapter for you. I'd like to mention to Shadowsstalkduringthedeepofnight that you may think that you can predict what will happen in my story but you are wrong. For that, I will write something totally different._

_Please do not try to predict what I will write for that basically ruins it for others._

_Here's Chapter 19 of "Little Meilin"_

_Also, I am taking suggestions for a new title to this story since my story is obviously not about Meilin. Write them in your reviews._

**_Where we last left off:_**

She jolted awake and looked at me. She whimpered and shrank back away from me.

What's wrong with her? Yoko asked.

Inuyasha walked towards her and she started crying. He hugged her.

I don't know+ I wondered.

"Are her sheets supposed to be red?" Shippo asked.

Someone turned on the lights and her white sheets were red. Koga pulled off the blankets and we all gasped.

How could we not notice before+ I asked Yoko. He just shook his head in my mind.

Kagome had cuts all over her body.

**_Now on with the story..._**

**Note:**

_iiiiii_ are thoughts of the person's POV.  
uuuuuu is Yoko talking to Kurama and Kagome.  
+llllll+ is Kurama talking to Yoko and Kagome.  
-aaaaa- is Kagome talking to Yoko and Kurama.  
(jfjfjfj) is Hiei talking to Yoko and Kurama.

**/lllll/** is change between point of views.

* * *

**/Author's POV/**

A lonely figure stood outside Sesshomaru's castle gazing at the wonder above her. She was a dog demon, well half anyway. The other half was wolf, which made her an outcast of both tribes. She was a height of 5'5" and had the grace of a cat. She looked to be the age of 19, but is about 50 years older than that.

She has dog ears on her head, which match her midnight blue hair and wolf tailright down to the silver streaks. Her silver eyes tellall, especiallywhen they change colors (1) She wore a light blue mid-drift top that had long flowing sleeves. She wore a matching skirt that had slits up to the waistband. No shoes were on her feet; most demons still walk around barefoot. Her hair was in a braid and reached down her back halfway.

At her waist were her weapons. Two daggers were at one side. On the other was a chakram (2). She is one who prefers close combat more than anything else.

Her story...She was engaged to Inuyasha since birth but was heartbroken when he was in the company of the Priestess Kikyo. When word traveled around that Inuyasha was "dead," she went into a rage, eventually becoming cold and emotionless. She hasn't seen Inuyasha or Sesshomaru since.

Eventually she became a mercenary for the Spirit Detectives after a certain mishap put her on probation. She now works for Koenma, tracking demons and putting them out of their misery. She does all the grunt work, you could say. Over the years, she has learned many skills. Some may find it helpful while others find it deadly.

Being a wolf and dog demon gave her traits of both personalities. She is a lot more arrogant and likes to argue.(3) She was given the name "Mirage" since she may appear sweet on the outside, but is deadly on the inside.

She walks up to Sesshomaru's castle, knocking on the door.

_It seems I am needed again_ she thinks as the door is opened and she is let in.

* * *

In another part of the world, a demon made its way back to Naraku's hiding spot.

This demon was called Subaya and loved to hurt people in their dreams. Subaya was helping Naraku in exchange for the Shikon Jewel. Subaya decided that this would be fun and could easily kill two birds with one stone, since she hated the legendary priestess as well.

"I am back, Lord Naraku," Subaya announced.

"Did you complete the task?" he asked.

Subaya nodded.

"She is questioning herself now," Subaya explained, "questioning everything."

Naraku nodded and sent Subaya away.

"Soon..." Naraku promised, "soon."

* * *

**A/N:** _How do you like that? Mirage will be formally introduced in the next chapter. Please read and review. _

_1. Her eyes change color based on her emotions._

_2. The "chakram" belongs to Xena. It does not belong to me._

_3. Think of her as having the personalities of both Inuyasha and Koga combined._

_Here is a preview of the next chapter:_

"Did the toddler send you to do our dirty work then?" Yusuke asked Mirage.

"Yes," she responded, "since you obviously do not have the _talent_ to do so."

Yusuke raised his hand in an attempt to use the spirit gun.

"Bring it on," Mirage whispered.

_Read and review._


	20. Confrontation

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me...except Meilin, Mirage, and Subaya.

**A/N:**_ Here's another chapter for you all. Feel free to make suggestions on a new name for this story...So far, I haven't come up with anything yet. Leave your suggestions in your reviews and then I will pick the one that I believe will fit this story best._

_Here's the new chapter._

**_Where we last left off:_**

"I am back, Lord Naraku," Subaya announced.

"Did you complete the task?" he asked.

Subaya nodded.

"She is questioning herself now," Subaya explained, "questioning everything."

Naraku nodded and sent Subaya away.

"Soon..." Naraku promised, "soon."

**_Now on with the story..._**

**Note:**

_iiiiii_ are thoughts of the person's POV.  
uuuuuu is Yoko talking to Kurama and Kagome.  
+llllll+ is Kurama talking to Yoko and Kagome.  
-aaaaa- is Kagome talking to Yoko and Kurama.  
(jfjfjfj) is Hiei talking to Yoko and Kurama.

**/lllll/** is change between point of views.

* * *

**/Kurama's POV/**

What is taking so long? Yoko whined.

Patience, Yoko+ I replied +You can't rush these things.+

I turned to Hiei.

Read her mind, Hiei Yoko commanded.

(I already did, fox) Hiei muttered.

And+ I asked.

(She had a nightmare) Hiei said, replaying the images in our minds.

We saw the nightmare...the pain she went through...

Our kitten doesn't believe that does she? Yoko wondered.

(Does it matter?) Hiei asked.

No one asked you Yoko growled.

Calm down+ I said +Arguing never solved anything.+

Hiei's sister, Yukina, entered the room. Hiei went and got her since she specializes in healing others.

Yukina is nothing like Hiei. She is a sweet girl while Hiei has a bit of a temper on him.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Sleeping," she replied, "although I am sensing some conflict within her."

She is scared Yoko explained.

"Hiei, can you read her mind again?" I asked.

Hiei nodded and we went into Kagome's room.

She was on the bed, unconscious. Her arms and legs were wrapped in bandages.

Hiei gazed at Kagome.

"Well?" I asked after a few minutes go by.

"She is questioning her worth...her abilities...you...everything," Hiei explained, "She is unsure and confused."

* * *

**/Author's POV/**

The lone figure called Mirage entered the hallway and was greeted by Sesshomaru.

"Who are you?" he asked, glaring at her.

"It seems a shame that you would forget me," she replies, her face showing no emotion, "I am Mirage, the one who was to marry your brother, Inuyasha."

His eyes widened.

"You're still alive?" he asked.

She nodded, never removing her eyes from his.

"And what brings you here?" he asked.

"I was sent here by Koenma to help his s_pirit detectives_," she explained, rolling her eyes as she did so.

Sesshomaru nodded and led Mirage to another room. All the spirit detectives, along with Inuyasha, Shippo, and Rin, were there. They all look up as Mirage followed Sesshomaru.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I am Mirage," she announced.

"She was sent here by Koenma to help," Sesshomaru explained.

Yusuke snorted at the comment. Kuwabara and Kurama just nodded, while Hiei glared at Mirage.

"Did the toddler send you to do our dirty work then?" Yusuke asked Mirage.

"Yes," she responded, "since you obviously do not have the _talent_ to do so."

Yusuke glared at her andraised his hand in an attempt to use the spirit gun.

"Bring it on," Mirage whispered. She raised her hands and prepared to attack.

"Stop!" Kurama cried out, "how is that going to help?"

Yusuke glared at Mirage once more before sitting next to Inuyasha. Miragelowered her hands, glaringback at him before looking at Kurama

"How is she?" Mirage asked, referring to Kagome.

"Sleeping," Kurama replied.

"How do you know about Kagome?" Inuyasha glared at Mirage.

"Everyone knows about the legendary priestess," she rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha got up and took out Tetsuaiga.

Mirage turned to Sesshomaru.

"And your father wanted me to _marry him_?" she complained, causing gasps throughout the room.

* * *

**A/N:** _There you have it. Another beautifully well-written chapter if I do say so myself. Don't forget to read and review._


	21. Marry?

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me...except Meilin, Mirage, and Subaya.

**A/N:** _Here's the new chapter...sorry if a few words seem jumbled or missing letters. This keyboard here sucks and sometimes doesn't work...Also, I will try to make my updates longer but do not kill me if I don't because I am on a very tight schedule now with school, work, and practice and all. I will try to work harder at it._

_Also, Kagome will not be waking up for a while...Just thought you should know. _

_Here's the new chapter._

**_Where we last left off:_**

"How do you know about Kagome?" Inuyasha glared at Mirage.

"Everyone knows about the legendary priestess," she rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha got up and took out Tetsuaiga.

Mirage turned to Sesshomaru.

"And your father wanted me to _marry him_?" she complained, causing gasps throughout the room.

**_Now on with the story..._**

**Note:**

_iiiiii_ are thoughts of the person's POV.  
uuuuuu is Yoko talking to Kurama and Kagome.  
+llllll+ is Kurama talking to Yoko and Kagome.  
-aaaaa- is Kagome talking to Yoko and Kurama.  
(jfjfjfj) is Hiei talking to Yoko and Kurama.

**/lllll/** is change between point of views.

* * *

**/Author's POV/**

"And your father wanted me to _marry him_?"Mirage complained, causing gasps throughout the room.

"Wha...?" Yusuke and Kuwabara cried out in surprise. Hiei smirked. Koga nodded.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled, sword in hand.

"I was your betrothed," she huffed, "but then I found out that you were with the dead priestess. Why your father wanted us to marry is beyond me."

Mirage glared at him. Everyone else was speechless.

"Father thought it was necessary for you to marry Mirage because you both were promised to each other long before any of you were born," Sesshomaru clarified.

"I ain't marrying no stinking wolf," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Well, well," Mirage observed, turning to Koga, "It seems that you were right, Koga. He doesn't like wolves."

Inuyasha turned to Koga.

"You knew about this?" he cried out.

"Of course," Koga replied, "everyone knew of the engagement between Inuyasha and Mirage...except you, mutt."

Inuyasha growled. Mirage growled, too.

"I'm probably the only one who can understand you, Inuyasha," Mirage said, walking up to Koga. She grabbed him by his neck and lifted him into the air.

"Stop!" everyone cried, except for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Don't you ever call him a mutt again, do you hear me?" Mirage growled at Koga before tossing him across the room. She turned and walked out in a huff.

"Geez..." Yusuke mumbled, "what's her problem?"

"I HEARD THAT, URAMESHI!" we heard. A dagger flew into the room, almost hitting Yusuke. Yusuke jumped and hid behind Kuwabara.

"Sorry!" Yusuke cried. Mirage came back, grabbed her dagger, and left the room again.

"She is a forbidden one," Sesshomaru replied, "she is half dog and half wolf. She hates it when people call her a mutt. She is an outcast of both tribes."

"Oh," Koga said, rubbing his head from where he landed.

Inuyasha turned towards the door, gazing into the emptiness. He walked out of the room.

"Should we follow?" Kurama asked.

"No," Sesshomaru commanded, "Let them have some time together."

Kurama nodded.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry that this chapter was a little short. I promise to write more soon. Until then. _


	22. Heart to Heart

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me...except Meilin, Mirage, and Subaya.

**A/N:** _Sorry it took me a while to update. Hurricane Wilma hit us over the weekend...All we got was rain, rain, and more rain. Now it's freezing in the Sunshine State._

_Anyways, here is another chapter for you._

**_Where we last left off:_**

"She is a forbidden one," Sesshomaru replied, "she is half dog and half wolf. She hates it when people call her a mutt. She is an outcast of both tribes."

"Oh," Koga said, rubbing his head from where he landed.

Inuyasha turned towards the door, gazing into the emptiness. He walked out of the room.

"Should we follow?" Kurama asked.

"No," Sesshomaru commanded, "Let them have some time together."

Kurama nodded.

**_Now on with the story..._**

**Note:**

_iiiiii_ are thoughts of the person's POV.  
uuuuuu is Yoko talking to Kurama and Kagome.  
+llllll+ is Kurama talking to Yoko and Kagome.  
-aaaaa- is Kagome talking to Yoko and Kurama.  
(jfjfjfj) is Hiei talking to Yoko and Kurama.

**/lllll/** is change between point of views.

* * *

**/Author's POV/**

Mirage ran out of the room after retrieving her dagger from the wall.

"Damn!" she thought, "I missed him!"

_Koga had no right! No right at all_ she thought as she made it outside and sat near the tree.

..._"There is the half-breed!" a wolf demon cried out._

_"You're not welcom here!" another one shouted. They started throwing rocks at her._

_"Half-breed! Half-breed!" the children taunted, joining the adults and began throwing rocks as well._

_"Stop it!" Mirage cried, getting bruises and cuts everywhere, "You don't understand! I'm just like you!"_

_A few dog demons joined the wolves. _

_"Like hell you are!"a dog demon yelled._

_"Stop!" Mirage started to sob, "please!"_

_She ran...back into the darkness..._

"I hate them!" she grumbled, "I hate them all."

She sniffed the air. Her eyes turned red once she knew who it was. Quickly, she turned and threw a dagger, narrowly missing Inuyasha.

"Hey!" he cried out, ducking to miss being hit.

He walked up to Mirage.

"Why did you defend me?" he asked.

"I should have let you two fight it out," she growled, "I would've love to see you both kill each other."

He grabbed Mirage by the arm.

"Why are you so cold to me?" he glared at her.

"You want to know why?" she asked, breaking free of his grasp, "I was your betrothed. I was actually excited to marry you because you would've accepted me for who I was. Instead, I found out that you were with that _priestess Kikyo_. I was enraged. I had planned to hurt you real bad but Kikyo did the job for me!"

Inuyasha's eyes softened.

"I did not know that I was to marry you," he responded, "Sesshomaru never told me. I understand the pain that you are going through. I may have liked Kikyo but eventually I understood that she wasn't meant for me. She made me try to kill Kagome and my pup. If I had known that you existed and was a half demon just like me, I would've searched for you."

Mirage's eyes softened and turned a light blue.

"Really?" she whispered.

_How can it be that I still have feelings for him?_ she thought _I should not be showing my emotions. I should be angry!_

Mirage took another step back away from Inuyasha.

"How do I know that you are telling me the truth?" she asked, eyes turning a dark green.

"Because," he said, drawing her close, "you just know."

She sighed as he kissed her.

* * *

**A/N:**_ A job well done if I do say so myself. Read and review please._


	23. Mirage's Plan

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me...except Meilin, Mirage, and Subaya.

**A/N:** _Sorry that it took me a while to update. I have been sick for a while now...still am today. Anyways, here is the next chapter.Also, please make suggestions for the title to replace the current one._

**_Where we last left off:_**

Mirage's eyes softened and turned a light blue.

"Really?" she whispered.

_How can it be that I still have feelings for him?_ she thought _I should not be showing my emotions. I should be angry!_

Mirage took another step back away from Inuyasha.

"How do I know that you are telling me the truth?" she asked, eyes turning a dark green.

"Because," he said, drawing her close, "you just know."

She sighed as he kissed her.

**_Now on with the story..._**

**Note:**

_iiiiii_ are thoughts of the person's POV.  
uuuuuu is Yoko talking to Kurama and Kagome.  
+llllll+ is Kurama talking to Yoko and Kagome.  
-aaaaa- is Kagome talking to Yoko and Kurama.  
(jfjfjfj) is Hiei talking to Yoko and Kurama.

**/lllll/** is change between point of views.

* * *

**/Author's POV/**

Everyone was in the sitting room, no one making a sound. It was as if they were waiting for a sign...a sign of hope...a sign showing them that everything will be fine.

Mirage entered, followed by Inuyasha.

"Tell me what happened with Kagome," she demanded.

"She had a nightmare," Kurama explained, "and wound up with cuts all over her body."

Hiei looked at Mirage, showing her the images from Kagome's dream.

"A demon did this to her," Mirage concluded.

"No!" Yusuke cried out in mock surprise, "and I thought that a human did it."

Mirage glared at Yusuke and threw a book at him.

"Ow!" he cried.

"Never mock me again!" she growled.

Her eyes turned red and then blue.

"There is only one demon who can do this," Mirage continued, "Subaya. Subaya is a demon who specializes in entering the dreams of others. He is able to make their innermost fears become nightmares...so real that you can feel any pain and you can die from it."

"What are we to do?" Kurama asked, hopeful. Kuwabara and Shippo glanced at Mirage. Rin and Sesshomaru stayed quiet.

"We will need to perform a dive," Mirage concluded, "where is Botan?"

* * *

**/Kurama's POV/**

A dive+ I wondered +is that even possible+

Anything's possible Yoko replied As long as it will save Kagome, I'm willing to do anything.

Botan entered the room.

"How may I help?" Botan asked Mirage.

"I'll need your help to perform a dive," she explained. Botan nodded.

"The only people that I need are the two who are very close to Kagome," Mirage announced.

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Come on, people," MIrage said, "it ain't that hard."

I stepped forward.

Inuyasha did as well.

"You two are the closest to her?" Mirage asked.

"Yes," I answered, "Inuyasha is the father of her pup. I am her mate."

Mirage raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Long story," Inuyasha huffed.

"Alright, come on you two," Mirage said, "everyone else please wait here. We will try not to be long."

"We'll start looking for Naraku," Yusuke replied.

We left the room.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry...I know that was a short chapter but I have to go to class right now. I'll update soon. Promise._


	24. Darkness is coming

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me...except Meilin, Mirage, and Subaya.

**A/N:** _Hello again. Here's another chapter for you. I promise to keep updating whenever I am able to. Here is the next chapter. Pretty soon there is going to be a series of "flashbacks." This is all part of the story as it pertains to Kagome's past. Once I start, it will continue to be a flashback unless I note it otherwise._

_Please read and review. Comments are appreciated but no flames please. Thanks. _

**_Where we last left off:_**

"You two are the closest to her?" Mirage asked.

"Yes," I answered, "Inuyasha is the father of her pup. I am her mate."

Mirage raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Long story," Inuyasha huffed.

"Alright, come on you two," Mirage said, "everyone else please wait here. We will try not to be long."

"We'll start looking for Naraku," Yusuke replied.

We left the room.

**_Now on with the story..._**

**Note:**

_iiiiii_ are thoughts of the person's POV.  
uuuuuu is Yoko talking to Kurama and Kagome.  
+llllll+ is Kurama talking to Yoko and Kagome.  
-aaaaa- is Kagome talking to Yoko and Kurama.  
(jfjfjfj) is Hiei talking to Yoko and Kurama.

**/lllll/** is change between point of views.

* * *

**/Author's POV/**

"Is everyone ready?" Mirage asked.

Mirage, Inuyasha, and Kurama stood in Kagome's room, around her body. She was in a "coma-like" state now. Botan stood nearby, since she was the one who was going to help perform the "dive."

"How is this "dive" going to help Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"We are going to enter into her mind and get rid of the evil inside of her," Mirage explained.

"So we are going to fight this demon named Subaya," Kurama concluded.

"Right you are, fox boy," Mirage applauded.

She turned to Botan. The grim reaper had a sad look on her face.

"Botan," Mirage said.

"Right," Botan replied, "be careful."

Botan started chanting. Soon, a light enveloped the three demons. Once the light faded, all that there was left was three unconscious bodies, laying alongside Kagome's body. (1)

* * *

**/Kurama's POV/**

I woke up in a grassy field. I glanced and saw Mirage and Inuyasha waking up.

"Where are we?" I wondered aloud.

"We are in the deep recesses of Kagome's mind," Mirage explained, "this must have been apart of her childhood. We must go through her past in order to find Subaya."

We started walking through the field.

"How is it that you know a lot about Subaya?" I asked the female hybrid.

"I have been on a mission to find Subaya for as long as I can remember," she quickly said, "the only reason that I have not caught him is that he changes "hosts" so quickly that I am unable to catch a scent off of him."

We made it to a battlefield.

A group of demons were fighting. There were cat demons as well as dog demons.

Inuyasha gasped.

"That's...my father," he whispered.

Inuyasha's father was fighting a cat demon who bore a resemblance to Kagome.

"And that must be Kagome's father he's fighting," I said.

Mirage nodded.

Two ladies were also on the field. One turned out to be Inuyasha's mother. The other one was standing next to a young girl, who looked to be the age of four.

"That must be Kagome," Mirage said.

The battle ended quickly with both sides retreating. The dog demons left.

"Daddy!" the girl cried. She ran to her father.

Kagome's father walked by her, not saying a word.

"Daddy?" the girl called. Her ears flattened on her head and she lowered her head in defeat.

Kagome's mother walked up to her.

"Don't worry, baby," she said, "he's just tired."

"Yes, mama," Kagome said. She stood there as her mother walked off.

"Be back soon," her mother called.

"Ok," Kagome called back.

We walked up to her when the coast was clear. She turned and hissed at us.

"Get back, dog!" she cried, lashing out at Inuyasha.

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled, catching her and holding her still.

"Calm down, Kagome," I knelt down in front of her. She stilled.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"I am Kurama," I replied, "and this is Inuyasha and Mirage. We're here to help you."

"Help me?" she asked, "I need help?"

Mirage knelt in front of Kagome.

"Sweetie," Mirage said, "a dark cloud is coming to hurt you. We wish to stop it."

"I feel a darkness coming from daddy," Kagome replied.

* * *

**A/N: **_That's all for now. More soon._

_1. I borrowed the idea of the "dive" technique from Xenosaga II. It does not belong to me._


	25. Darkness is here

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me...except Meilin, Mirage, and Subaya.

**A/N:** _Hey everyone. Sorry that it has been a while since I updated. This is the last chapter that I will be posting until the new year begins. I will not have access to a computer until then. So, I wish everyone to havea wonderful holiday season._

_Please read and review. Comments are appreciated but no flames please. Thanks. _

**_Where we last left off:_**

"I am Kurama," I replied, "and this is Inuyasha and Mirage. We're here to help you."

"Help me?" she asked, "I need help?"

Mirage knelt in front of Kagome.

"Sweetie," Mirage said, "a dark cloud is coming to hurt you. We wish to stop it."

"I feel a darkness coming from daddy," Kagome replied.

**_Now on with the story..._**

**Note:**

_iiiiii_ are thoughts of the person's POV.  
uuuuuu is Yoko talking to Kurama and Kagome.  
+llllll+ is Kurama talking to Yoko and Kagome.  
-aaaaa- is Kagome talking to Yoko and Kurama.  
(jfjfjfj) is Hiei talking to Yoko and Kurama.

**/lllll/** is change between point of views.

* * *

**/Kurama's POV/**

Little Kagome stared up at me, confusion marring her pretty face.

"You are pretty," she said in awe, "are you sure that you are not a girl?"

I knelt down before the young cat demon.

"No," I replied, "I am not. I am a kitsune. That's how I look this way."

"I like you," she said, smiling.

I smiled in return.

We waited as the darkness edged closer to us. Mirage hissed and got out her two daggers. One hand rested alongside her waist, where her chakram waited.

Inuyasha took out his Tetsuaiga, his fang that his father gave him. It powered up, anticipating action. I turned and got out my rose whip. I transformed into my kitsune self.

"What's going on?" Kagome squeaked, hiding behind me.

"Something bad," Yoko replied, taking over my body.

Let's hope that we can stop it+ I replied.

Nice to show your support, Kurama Yoko said sarcastically We'll win alright. For out mate.

Kagome's father appeared before us.

"Why are you with my daughter?" he growled, facing Kagome, "Come here, Kagome!"

"He's scaring me," she whined, not moving from behind my legs.

"You're the darkness inside Kagome," Mirage said, "why are you hurting her?"

"Naraku, you bastard," Inuyasha growled, "leave her alone."

The demon changed into the form of Naraku.

"I see that this charade has gone on long enough," Naraku said, "I just have to dispose of the miko herself."

* * *

**/Author's POV/**

Mirage stood by, protecting Kagome. Inuyasha and Kurama were the ones fighting Naraku. Unfortunately, they weren't doing a good job.

Mirage knelt in front of Kagome.

"You have to help us," she pleaded, "you have to save your mate and the father of your pup."

"Mate...father...pup..." Kagome was dazed, "I do not understand."

"You are a lot older than you look, Kagome," Mirage continued, "you have a pup and are mated with Kurama. We need your help, miko."

"I'm a miko?" Kagome asked.

"Your mother was a miko, Kagome," Mirage finished, "you need to stop being afraid and help us."

"I'm too scared," Kagome whined.

Kurama got stabbed by a tentacle. Inuyasha was knocked down.

Kagome gasped.

"K..."she whispered.

"K...Kurama!" she cried, changing back to her older form.

* * *

**A/N:** _That's all for now. Here is a preview of the next chapter to help you through the holiday._

She stood before all. Not as a priestess. Not as a cat demon. She stood before all as a higher being.

"You will die, Naraku!" She cried, purifying him into oblivion.

_Happy Holidays!_


	26. It's over

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me...except Meilin, Mirage, and Subaya.

**A/N:** _Hey everyone. It has beena while since I last updated and for that, I am sorry. This story is slowly coming to and end. Probably two or three more chapters. I am also thinking of writing a story about Mirage and Inuyasha. Please let me know what you think.**Where we last left off:**_

"Your mother was a miko, Kagome," Mirage finished, "you need to stop being afraid and help us."

"I'm too scared," Kagome whined.

Kurama got stabbed by a tentacle. Inuyasha was knocked down.

Kagome gasped.

"K..."she whispered.

"K...Kurama!" she cried, changing back to her older form.

_Here is the new chapter._

**Note:**

_iiiiii_ are thoughts of the person's POV.  
uuuuuu is Yoko talking to Kurama and Kagome.  
+llllll+ is Kurama talking to Yoko and Kagome.  
-aaaaa- is Kagome talking to Yoko and Kurama.  
(jfjfjfj) is Hiei talking to Yoko and Kurama.

**/lllll/** is change between point of views.

* * *

**/Kagome's POV/**

I stood there, in my younger form, as I watched Kurama and Inuyasha fight.

It wasn't that I couldn't remember...I was...scared.

Scared of everything. Scared of failing everyone. Scared of losing those that were most important to me.

"Your mother was a miko, Kagome," Mirage finished, "you need to stop being afraid and help us."

"I'm too scared,"I whined.

"You may be scared but that does not stop you from fighting," Mirage said, "You need to face your fears and help Kurama and Inuyasha."

I watched as Kurama got stabbed by a tentacle and Inuyasha was knocked down.

Memories flooded my mind as my heart froze.

_"I will be here for you; for you and your child."_

"Kurama!" I screamed changing back to my older form, except this time was different.

I stood there, a little taller than normal, with silvery long hair and cute ears on top. I also had my tail, except it was three tails now, not one. I wore a white outfit and had my sword at my side. My eyes were amber.

There was a glow about me, as if I were more pure than life itself.

_"You are now a goddess," _a voice whispered in my head.

_Midoriko?_

_"You are now a goddess that possesses inu and kitsune skills," _she replied, _"You were given the traits of both your brother, Sesshomaru, and your mate, Kurama."_

_I thought that the adopting ritual failed, Midoriko-sama?_

_"No," _she explained, _"It wasn't the right time for that."_

_Thanks, Midoriko-sama._

I used my power to banish Naraku from my mind and sent everyone back to theirs.

-----------

I woke up, causing Botan to jump back.

"Kagome?" she asked, "are you alright?"

"Never better," I replied, getting up and jumping out the window.

My target stood in the courtyard. Yusuke, Hiei, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Kuwabara stood in front of him, ready to attack.

"Here comes the star of the show," Naraku chuckled.

"Kagome?" Yusuke asked, giving me a look over.

-I am fine- I projected to my allies -I just decided to take on a new form.-

I glared at Naraku.

"You have such nerve," I growled, "causing people pain. You think that you have the right, well you don't. I have decided to pass judgment on you. You will spend the rest of eternity in Hell."

* * *

**/Author's POV/**

Botan was there as the others started to wake up.

Kurama was first, followed by Mirage and Inuyasha. They all looked around for Kagome.

"She's outside," Botan explained.

The other three jumped out of the window to see Kagome in all her glory.

"She's changed," Inuyasha observed.

"She's a kitsune now," Mirage explained, "and an inu. She also possesses the most purest energy that I have ever felt."

She stood before all. Not as a priestess. Not as a cat demon. She stood before all as a higher being.

"You will pay for all your crimes towards others and to the Shikon Jewel," Kagome said.

"Who do you think you are, saying that to me?" Naraku growled in outrage. He charged at Kagome.

"Kagome!" Kurama cried.

-No need to worry, love-

"You will die, Naraku!" She cried, raising her hands to attack. She summoned her magic to produce a bow, made entirely out of energy. She chanted and aimed the arrow at Naraku. Firing, she hit her target, Naraku's heart, purifying him instantly.

The bow disappeared and she stood there, head bowed, eyes closed.

"She killed him?" Yusuke cried out in shock.

"Where did he go?" Kuwabara muttered. Hiei knocked him on the head and called him an idiot.

Kurama edged closer to Kagome, unsure of what to make of her new transformation.

It was then that Koenma appeared.

"Priestess Kagome," he called.

She glared at him.

"I'm...sorry...Lady Kagome, goddess of the worlds," he corrected.

"I'm still mad at you, Koenma," she warned, "wait till I tell your father."

"No!" he cried, "don't do that."

Yusuke started to laugh, as did Kurama and Hiei.

"I wish for my family to be brought back," Kagome commanded.

"But I can't do that," Koenma whined, "If my father found out..."

"I am stronger than your father," Kagome interrupted, "I want my command carried out. Understand?"

Koenma nodded and disappeared.

Kagome changed back to her human form and turned around.

"It's finally over, Inu," she said, "Everyone can rest in peace now."

"Momma," Shippo ran to Kagome. He picked her up and spun her around.

Meilin ran out and ran to Kagome.

"My beautiful children," she said.

"You're a kitsune now!" Shippo exclaimed, "and an inu!"

"I know," she laughed.

Kurama hugged Kagome.

"Let's go home everyone!" she exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N:**_ I know...chatper kinda sucked. I will be posting up the last chapter soon. Then I will be fixing all of the chapters. Read and review._


	27. Peace at last

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me...except Meilin, Mirage, and Subaya. 

**A/N:** _Hey everyone. This is the last chapter of "Little Meilin." Thanks to all my reviewers for your support, especially during my down times. I am contemplating an idea of a story between Mirage and Inuyasha, and another one which describes Kagome's 3 year period from when she fell in the well up until Meilin meets her father._

_Let me know what you guys think in a review._

_Here it is, the last chapter of "Little Meilin!"_

**_Where we last left off:_**

"It's finally over, Inu," she said, "Everyone can rest in peace now."

"Momma," Shippo ran to Kagome. He picked her up and spun her around.

Meilin ran out and ran to Kagome.

"My beautiful children," she said.

"You're a kitsune now!" Shippo exclaimed, "and an inu!"

"I know," she laughed.

Kurama hugged Kagome.

"Let's go home everyone!" she exclaimed.

**Note:**

_iiiiii_ are thoughts of the person's POV.  
uuuuuu is Yoko talking to Kurama and Kagome.  
+llllll+ is Kurama talking to Yoko and Kagome.  
-aaaaa- is Kagome talking to Yoko and Kurama.  
(jfjfjfj) is Hiei talking to Yoko and Kurama.

**/lllll/** is change between point of views.

* * *

**/Author's POV/**

It's been about a year since the battle was over.

Kagome lives on the shrine again in a separate house with Kurama and Meilin. Her grandfather, mother, and Souta were brought back from the dead. Kagome was thrilled to find them alive once she came home.

Kurama lives on the shrine withKagome now. Her mother was ecstatic to find out that Kagome had mated and cannot wait to have some more grandkids running around.

Souta was happy that his sister didn't have to fight anymore...except for the occasional demon running loose.

Her grandfather still runs around, crying out "demons," and trys his best to purify them. Everyone just laughs at his antics.

Inuyasha and Mirage have officially mated. They are on their way to having a couple of kids of their own soon. They live near Sesshomaru and Rin. Inuyasha regrets on what he did to Kagome, but he does not regret having Meilin as his daughter. Mirage accepts her and has become a loving stepmother.

Rin had twins a couple of months ago, a boy and a girl. Their names are Kira and Shinta(1). They both look like their parents.

Shippo mated with Souten, younger sister to the infamous Thunder brothers. They are living happily in the demon world.

Hiei eventually told Yukina that he was her brother. She just smiled, saying that she knew all along and just waited for him to admit it. Unfortunately, he did not know this because he cannot read her mind.

Kuwabara is still trying to get Yukina to marry him, but she says to wait and see what the future brings.

Yusuke and Keiko are happily married in the human world. He still is a spirit detective, as well as everyone else. They are planning on having kids soon.

Kouga and Ayame, along with their children, Kota and Kita, are happy running the wolf demon tribe in the demon world.

Kagome was just happy to bring peace to the world. To Sango, Miroku, Kohaku...Even her predecessor, Kikyo. She holds no regrets over anything that has happened. She is just happy that everything is working out perfectly...

----------

A young raven haired beauty stood outside her shrine, watching thebirds make their wonderful music.

Kagome is now what they call the Legendary Priestess. She is the highest being in all three worlds, even higher than Enma himself.

She now protects the three worlds, hoping to make it so that everyone can get along.

Her young daughter, result of an inu and neko, ran around, chasing everything in site. Kurama officially adopted her, always calling her his own.

A young man, with red hair and green eyes, came up behind Kagome and embraced her.

Happy now? Yoko asked.

-Yes...Yes, I am satisfied.-

And+ Kurama asked.

Have we told you how much we loved you? Yoko purred.

-Not today- Kagome laughed -Oh, I'm sorry for being scared of you when I had that nightmare.-

Everything's fine now+ Kurama said +There's no need to dwell on the past+

How about we show you how much we love you? Yoko offered.

-Kinky as always aren't we?- Kagome asked.

Yoko just grinned.

Sighing, Kagome shook her head.

-Alright- Kagome replied -I could use a little demonstration.-

Laughing, Kurama led Kagome upstairs into their little house and they did not come back down for hours.

* * *

**A/N:** _How do you like it? That is my ending. I am sure that I could make it better, and I will try sometime in the future. I think that I will stay with the title, although the story is obviously not about Meilin._

_Until then, read my other stories, if you will. I am sure that you will enjoy them as well._

_Thanks for your support, my reviewers. So long...Until we meet again in another fanfic._


	28. New Story

_Just letting you know that my accompanying story is up. It is called "Old and New" and will be the Preceding story to "Little Meilin." Hope you like it._


End file.
